Tainted Destiny
by fupoki
Summary: Syaoran, a cold hearted, unloving but handsome guy and Sakura a sad lonely girl, who masks a happy face. It's up to two fates, to show two unfound lovers to each other. Finished.
1. Chapter OnexDefault: Forget Me Not

Tainted Destiny  
  
kawaiiteddybear: eek!! stupid me... accidently replaced chapter ten with chapter one!! ARGGHHH!H!!!!! anyways this is my second fic... blah blah hope it does good as if you only knew heres. chapter one AGAIN... *sigh*  
  
Chapter One: Forget Me Not  
  
In the country side of Hong Kong, there laid a house, larger than 10 average size houses combined. In backyard of the house, was a whole field, parts of it was filled with roses, and various other kinds of flowers.   
  
In a confined area, the trees had created a circle around a small young boy, not any older than six years. He had messy, tousled chestnut hair and fiery amber eyes. Eyes that could pierce through almost anyone. He was swinging a long slender sword, swishing it in sync, it was like he was flowing a graceful melody. Suddenly, he whipped out a piece of paper, and he chanted a couple of words, fireballs and lightning started to shoot out of pieces of paper. The small, yet strong boy was Li Syaoran, he was the future Li clan leader, he knew that since the day he could talk. He had become isolated, and somewhat cold, showing no compassion for others.   
  
'Left, right, left, dodge, jump, slice.' were the only words that went through his mind. Suddenly loud crash was heard not very far away, and a sound of weeping had immediately followed.   
  
Little Syaoran ran into the woods, clutching his sword tight, finally finding the source of the crying. He saw a small girl, with amber colored hair, she seemed as if she was the exactly same age as Syaoran. He walked up to the small girl and kneeled down to her height. It was hard to see how the girl really looked like since she was mostly covered in leaves. It seemed as if she had fallen off of the tree.  
  
The small little girl looked up at him, her emerald colored eyes were full of fear. "Who ar-e-e you?" she stuttered in fluent Japanese.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran..." he replied, switching to Japanese. 'Funny, I never knew Japanese would be good to use.' he thought.   
  
The girl shrived back, "What do you want from me?" she screamed.  
  
"I won't hurt you..." he tried to calm her down.  
  
Her eyes were fixed upon the long silver, shiny sword that was clutched, "A big knife?" she asked, her whole body shaking, as she started to cry even more.  
  
"No..." Syaoran said soothingly, "Its just a training sword that I use."   
  
The eye's the girl wore started to soften, "Kinomoto Sakura." she said quietly, still a far distance from Syaoran, her back leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked her.  
  
"Some lady..." she started to cry again, as the tears started to rapid fall to the ground.  
  
"Woman?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Fireballs...dark..." Sakura murmured, tears still feel down her cheek.  
  
"How did you get here?"   
  
"Japan..." she sniffled.   
  
"This is Hong Kong." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Come on... we can go to my house..." he looked at her, with deep concern. He reached for Sakura, helping her off of the ground. He noticed she was wearing baby pink pyjama's, they were torn in many different areas. He led her out of the forest, he heard a long sigh when their house was in view.  
  
"Wow!" she squealed, clapping her heands childishly.  
  
"Well... let's go..." he said, somewhat shyly.  
  
They were in the kitchen, rummaging through the ice cream, as the cook was bring out the cones. Sakura had chosen strawberry and Syaoran was happy with chocolate. The two children sat side by side, both enjoying the cold, sweet taste of ice cream.  
  
Suddenly a tall, yet remarkably, beautiful looking woman entered the kitchen. That woman, who was Syaoran's mother was Yelan. "Xiao Lang!" the woman called out in chinese.   
  
Which made little Sakura's eyes fill with complete curiousity.   
  
"Mother..." he bowed, walking up to her.  
  
"Who is your guest?" Yelan asked, smiling, but still in chinese.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. She only knows Japanese." he informed her.  
  
The mention of Sakura's name made her ears perk up.  
  
Yelan went over to Sakura, giving her a warm smile, 'She must be something else, never in the past six years has my son ever opened up to anyone this quick.' she told herself. "Welcome to Hong Kong, child. Where did you come from?" she asked warmly, switching to Japanese.  
  
"Tomoeda...Japan..." she squeaked nervously.  
  
"What exactly happened?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Sakura's eyes immediately filled with fear, "Evil lady... out to get me... wants me..me...gone..." she told them, her eyes once again filling up with tears.  
  
Yelan rested a hand on her shoulder, "Your welcome to stay here as long as you wish, until I find you parents." she smiled.  
  
Sakura nodded, feeling a bit happier.  
  
"And you can keep my son company." Yelan winked.  
  
Sakura looked at her in confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
It was exactly one year, one year after Syaoran had found the small, lost, weeping girl crying in the forest. His sisters, of course, were ecstatic when they saw the girl entered the living room, where they were all playing. They knew that it was there chance to play with a REAL doll. Sakura was almost like a blessing to the house, she brought happiness to wherever she went, she always stayed happy and cheerful. She had accompanied and learned alongside with Syaoran in his studies, learning a few things here and there. But just like any average six year old, all she wanted to do was play.   
  
Yelan had noticed that Syaoran had become much more pleasant to be around, then the glaring boy had orginally brought into the world. 'She has definitely changed him for the better...' she thought, smiling, 'But she was sent here for a reason, fate brought her here. But why?' her thoughts were cut short when the phone started to ring. She picked it up.  
  
"Yes... okay..." Yelan spoke into the phone, "Let her in, I will go inform her." she clicked off the phone and rushed to the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were happily playing in the garden, it was there usually time of the day to run out in the garden, laughing and running.  
  
Yelan caught up to them, "Sakura...there is someone here to see you." she said smiling.  
  
Sakura looked over by the entrance and saw a tall, slender woman. She had long, waist length dark blueish hair and delicate, yet intense facial features. Sakura ran over, crying, "Mother!" she wrapped herself around the beautiful woman.  
  
Mizumi, her mother, didn't seem to react from her hug, she just kneeled there, letting her daughter enjoy herself. "Funs over, Sakura. Time to go home. Where you belong." she said plainly.  
  
Sakura reluctantly said goodbye to everyone, silent tears were falling inside the small girl. The last person she wanted to say goodbye was no other than Syaoran.  
  
"Here!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, she was happy to finally go home, but she felt as if she had created another life, here in Hong Kong. She took Syaoran's hand and dropped a tiny pink trinket. "I will miss you..." tears started to fall down her innocent face.  
  
"I will too..." Syaoran said, looking away.  
  
"Always remember me okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, timidly.  
  
Syaoran turned his attention back to her. "I will always remember you, don't worry." he reassured her.  
  
With the good byes done, Mizumi grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the car. It was waiting just out of the gate.  
  
Sakura looked back and waved to all the people in the garden.  
  
Syaoran watched as his only friend walked away in the distance. Little did anyone know, this was just the beginning...  
  
[a/n:THERE!!! rewrittened! not as good as the first draft i made, but FINALLY i can work on chap 11!! so review blah blah!] 


	2. Chapter Two: Forgotten

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: ARGH!!! *sigh* i no last chapter wasn't that great... Just to tell everyone, I'm changing Syaoran's personality... so no flames about that! anything else would be okay ^-^ now lets just get to chapter two [so i can see if I'm going to delete this fic or not...]  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Two: Forgotten  
  
"You promise me, that we will be friends forever Syaoran?" a five year old Sakura asked.  
  
"I promise..." Syaoran answered.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto's eyes fluttered open, only to see two beady eyes looking at her. "HOEE!!!!" she yelped, "Kero, what are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to wake you up! You sleep like a rock!" Kero exclaimed, he pointed at her clock, "Your going to be late." Kero had been one of her closest friends and one of her guardians, she met him when she opened the Clow Book and released the cards. After she had changed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards, Kero decided to stay, to keep her company.   
  
"HOEEE!!!!" she yelped once again. She jolted up and ran into the washroom. She brushed her teeth quickly and put on her uniform for school. She put on a knee length skirt, white blouse and a dark green tie, every girl had to wear the same uniform at Seijui High. Sakura grew up to be a beautiful young woman, with the same shoulder length honey colored hair and deep absorbing emerald green eyes. She was now sixteen years old. Sakura raced down the stairs, noticing her stepmother and stepsister eating breakfast. Sakura had always dispised them, they always went out of their way to make her life miserable. But she had to stay, she made a promise to her father, when she found him bleeding on the floor, on the verge of death, that she would take care of her remaining family.  
  
"Sakura!" her stepmother, Mizumi [a/n:thats a girl's name right? eekk...]said,"Go to school now, without your breakfast. You need to learn how to wake up on time!"  
  
"Sorry..." Sakura said, 'This always happens almost every morning!' she thought, "That's okay! I'll just get my lunch and go."  
  
"No, you won't get a lunch today! You've woken late this whole week, so mom's going to punish you, by not giving you a lunch!" Faye, her stepsister smirked.  
  
Sakura sighed, without even bothering to argue and defend her point, she raced out of the door. A few tears dripped down her cheek, 'What did I ever do to them? They're always so cruel to me!' she thought.  
  
She ran into class, just a few seconds before the bell rang. Faye was already there, since her mother had given her a ride. Sakura put on a smile and sat down.   
  
"Okay class, please hurry up and sit down." the teacher said, "We have a lot of math to get through."   
  
Sakura groaned silently to herself, even though she was one of the smartest students, math was her worst enemy.   
  
"But first, let me introduce a new student." the teacher announced, "He's a transfer student from Hong Kong."  
  
'Hong Kong?' Sakura's mind instantly popped out of her daydream.  
  
She glanced at the door, curious to see who was the new student, so was everyone else in the class. A tall, muscular boy walked in. He had chestnut colored hair and deep intense amber eyes.  
  
'Syaoran.' Sakura thought immediately. Even though it was ten years ago, she still remembered when she had suddenly appeared in Hong Kong. It was the same night that she saw her father laying on the damp floor, blood pouring out of his chest, with a dagger stabbed right through. That night, he died. She never forgot that experience, but it was after she left, she wished that she never did leave. Mizumi, had become more violent and more cruel to her. She never really cared about Sakura. Sakura had a huge impression that Mizumi thought she was just another person in her way, from having a happy life. Before Sakura had appeared in Hong Kong, things were way different, Mizumi was kinder, especially when her father was around. It seemed as if they were actually a real family.  
  
"Syaoran, please sit in the desk behind Sakura." the teacher informed Syaoran.  
  
Almost every single girl in the class had drool dripping down on the corner of their mouths.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Um..." Sakura started.  
  
"Of course I don't, I would never want to hang out with someone as ugly as you!" he finished and sat down in the seat.  
  
Tears started stinging down her cheek, 'Calm down, Sakura... you don't really know him!' Sakura thought, 'Oh, but you do... don't you remember?' Flashes of Syaoran and her playing in the garden went through her mind. Sakura quickly shook out all the memories and focused all her concentration on the teacher, so her mind didn't start thinking of Syaoran again.   
  
The next four classes was awful for Sakura, Syaoran was in every single class. Each class he would look at her rudely and say, "You again, why can't you just get out of my face?" Sakura just ignored him, for he was the same as any guy in her class. Sakura wasn't that popular, all the guys at Seijui thought she only wanted guys that would sleep with her, and then afterwards she would dump them. She assumed that Syaoran was already informed of that rumor. Sakura never did love anyone, or go out with anyone, but that was already planted into everyone's minds. Sakura was a freak. She knew who had spread that rumor, Faye and her "gang". But she didn't want to stoop to her anger, so she let everything past and ignored everyone.  
  
At last it was lunch. Sakura went to the cafeteria and sat down with her group of friends. Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones that knew Sakura for who she really was. They never believed what Faye and her goons had spread.   
  
"Don't you have a lunch today?" Rika asked, peering at her.   
  
"No..." Sakura murmured, her stomach grumbling.   
  
"Chee Sakura, that's the third time this week! Your skinny as a stick and you don't eat, your going to starve yourself to death!" Tomoyo inquired, "Here, take half of my sandwich."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Fine... to stop you from complaining." 'Thank you!' she silently called out to Tomoyo. She ate the sandwich greedily and listened to everyone's plans for the weekend. Soon, it was time for the last two periods of the day, again Syaoran was in both of her classes. 'Why me?' she screamed in her mind. Unfortunately, none of her other friends were in the same class.  
  
She was sitting in her science class, trying to focus on what the teacher was trying to say. But she felt cold, it was if as someone was glaring at her evilly.  
  
"Now, I'm going to pair everyone up for this major project." the teacher announced, "And I'm choosing your partners."  
  
A wave of groans shot through the class. The teacher began reading off the names but the only thing that Sakura was able to catch was, "Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran."  
  
"Now I want everyone, to finish up the lab, then research and present a presentation to the class." the teacher instructed.  
  
Sakura heard a groan behind her. 'He's not the only one who's mad!' Sakura thought. She glanced around the class and noticed that most of the girls were glaring at her, for she had the hottest guy as her partner. 'This is not good...' Sakura sighed in her mind.   
  
Syaoran walked up to her, "I want a good mark on this, so if you mess up our mark, your dead." he threatened.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, 'Hoe...'   
  
[a/n:eep... *sobs* i can't write no more... I'm sooo bad at writing *sniffles* so after reading this chapter is it a keeper? or should i just erase it or finish the next one and figure out wat to do after... anyways i stayed up late trying to squeeze in this chapter, to make up for the other one! please review... PLEASE!!!] 


	3. Chapter Three: Fallen From the Sky

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: Thanx for all those reviews... ^-^ okay, i've noticed that some people are confuzed... jus tell what it is that your confuzed of and I'll be happy to explain it... and for Syaoran's personality, why has it changed so much? LOL... I can't tell you that! It would ruin the story right? Anyways on to chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Three: Fallen From the Sky  
  
School had already ended and Sakura was rushing to cheerleading practice. Even though most of the girls on the cheerleading team hated her, Sakura didn't mind, it was better then going home to her so called family.   
  
"Hi Sakura!" Chiharu greeted.   
  
Sakura smiled and got into her postion, she tossed her baton up into the air. Her thoughts started to wander, thinking of the evil glares that Syaoran has given her. 'What happened to him? I remember he was cold and lonely... but now he's like... rude and ignorant... he doesn't even remember me...'she thought. "Ow!" she yelped as the baton landed on her head.   
  
"Pay attention, Sakura, and maybe, next time you won't get hit on the head again." the cheerleading coach scolded.  
  
Sakura heard snickers in the background but brushed them off. She looked at the soccer field, there were a bunch of guys playing. But one of them stood out the most, Syaoran. He ran past all the guys quickly, yet gracefully and scored on the goalie in a matter of seconds.   
  
Everyone that had witnessed that scene, had their mouths hanging opening.   
  
"Wow..." one of the girls behind whispered. Which caused a chain reaction of sighs throughout the group of cheerleaders.   
  
'How can someone change so much after ten years?' Sakura asked herself again. Sakura went over the routine again and pretty soon, it was the end of practice. Most of the girls headed toward the soccer field joining the mob that had already surrounded Syaoran. Sakura sighed, as she headed toward the changing room. She walked across the field, noticing that Faye was talking to Syaoran.   
  
"So Syaoran, how would you like to go out with me on Friday?" Faye said a bit louder, noticing that Sakura was passing by.  
  
"Sure." he said bluntly.   
  
Sakura kept on walking, but this time at a faster pace. She never did notice that tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. 'Finally I'm home...' Sakura sighed. She got inside her room, she threw her backpack aside and sighed. Her stomach growled.   
  
Kero popped out of the drawer and yawned, "Wow, Sakura, you sound like me when I'm hungry!"   
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
"Pudding!" Kero squealed.  
  
Sakura chuckled, 'You can never take Kero away from his desserts.'  
  
She went downstairs and raided the fridge.   
  
"So, I'll see you on Friday then?" a high pitched voice asked. Sakura knew who it was immediately, it was the same voice that always bothered her and tortured her- Faye.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" a deep, yet soothing voice answered. Sakura figured it was Syaoran.  
  
"Until then, Syaoran." Faye said suductively.  
  
Faye walked into the kitchen and glared at Sakura. "Are you trying to eavesdrop on my conversations, Sakura?" Faye asked angrily.  
  
"No... I just came down to get a snack." Sakura answered innocently. She grabbed a box of sushi that was sitting in the fridge and a bowl of pudding. "I'm done." she announced and ran up to her room. She opened her books and started on her homework. 'I should've been paying more attention in math class, I'm completely confused!' she thought, as she struggled through the math problems. She looked over to see how Kero was doing. He was enjoying the pudding as he tried to beat his record in one of his video games.   
  
"Kaijuu..." a male voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
Sakura ran over to the door and swung it opened. "I am not a kaijuu, Touya!" she said angrily, stepping on his foot, hard.   
  
Touya closed his eyes, reacting from the pain. "Ow..." he yelped. "I was trying calling you to tell you that dinners ready!" Touya said defensively.  
  
Sakura nodded. Touya was the only one that she considered family, he was her real brother and she knew that he actually cared for her, even though he tended to tease her a lot. Touya didn't know what was going on with her and Mizumi and Faye. They were totally two different people when Touya was around. She sighed and went to the dining room. Mizumi and Faye was already sitting at the table, waiting impatiently.   
  
"Can't you two ever do anything on time?" Mizumi grumbled.  
  
Sakura kept her mouth shut, she knew that if she tried to defend herself, then she would make them both into a bad mood. Like daughter, like mother. Besides, she didn't want to cause a commotion when Touya was home. She sat down quietly, letting her thoughts ponder. 'How did I dig a hole this deep?' Sakura thought.  
  
Touya finally joined them and they all started eating. "So, mother, I'm going away for three months or so. Yuki and I are going to start a business in Tokyo." he announced, halfway through dinner.  
  
Mizumi looked up and smiled innocently, "Of course dear, anything you want."   
  
Sakura was going to jump and plead for Touya not to go. If Touya left, it meant that Mizumi and Faye could do anything...   
  
Faye had a smirk on her face, this was her chance.  
  
"When are you leaving, Touya?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tommorow." Touya told her.  
  
Sakura stood up and picked up her plate, "May I be excused?" she asked as politely as she could.  
  
"Yes you may." Mizumi replied.  
  
Living with Mizumi meant strict rules. Especially for Sakura, Mizumi was always giving her a hard time on everything.   
  
---Next Day--  
  
Sakura had managed to get up on time today. Touya had poured a cup of cold water on her, just to wake her up.   
  
"HOE!!!" she squealed as the icy cold water impacted her skin.  
  
"Your going to be late again!" Touya said.  
  
"Oh... thanks..." Sakura thanked.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for Tokyo." Touya informed her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Sakura said. 'In more ways then you can imagine.' she added to herself.  
  
The two siblings embraced each other, "I think you should get ready for school." Touya told her quietly, "And Sakura, if anyone hurts you, just call me," handing her a piece of paper, "I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
Sakura nodded, taking the piece of paper that had a Touya's number on it. She ran into the washroom and got ready for school.   
  
For the first time in weeks, she got to school with a bit of time to waste. She met up with Tomoyo and Meilin.   
  
"Wow, Sakura! You got to school early today!" Tomoyo said scarcasticly.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Touya left this morning for Tokyo and gave me a cup of cold water as a goodbye present."  
  
Meilin chuckled, "So what's with you and my cousin?"  
  
Sakura gaped at her, "Cousin?" she asked.  
  
"Oh... I forgot I didn't tell you! Li Syaoran is one of my cousins." Meilin informed her.  
  
"That jerk is your cousin?" Sakura yelped.  
  
Meilin nodded, "I don't know why you would call him a jerk." she pointed out.  
  
"He was totally rude and ignorant to me yesterday." Sakura explained.  
  
"I don't know... he's cold but never rude and ignorant." Meilin told her.  
  
As if on cue, Syaoran walked by. "Hi Tomoyo, hi Meilin." he greeted. He shot a icy glare at Sakura, which made her shiver.  
  
"Hi!" they both said in unison.  
  
He walked away and sat in his desk. Faye immediately ran up to him, just to say 'hello'.  
  
Sakura stood their dumbfounded. 'Oh well...' she thought, 'Why would I even care if he greets me early in the morning or not!'  
  
RIIINNNGG!!! Everyone went back to their seats and the first half of the morning went by smoothly. Even Sakura, could breathe easier that morning. She had learned to ignore the glares that Syaoran always gave her.  
  
At lunch she sat down with same group she had always sat with. She greeted everyone with a happy smile. Sakura was busily talking to Tomoyo when she felt a cold, hard shadow towered upon her. She looked up and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Umm... hi?" was all that she could answer.  
  
"Listen, we need to finish up our science project. The sooner the better. So meet me after school at Penguin Park." Syaoran stated coldly and walked off.  
  
"Whoa... Sakura, he has a major attitute problem around you!" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
Sakura nodded tensely, she was so not looking foward to 3:00 this afternoon.   
  
Sakura was sitting in her last period class, not wanting 3:00 to come. Unfortunately, she didn't have cheerleading practice that day, so she couldn't bail on Syaoran. Finally it was 3:00, Sakura's body tensed up when the bell had rung. 'This is not good.' she thought. As she walked to her locker and she took out some books and stuffed them inside her bag. She tried to walk as slowly as she could, but soon she was at Penguin Park. Syaoran was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Took you long enough, Kinomoto." he said bluntly.  
  
"Well... I..." Sakura started.  
  
"Were you off with some guy?" Syaoran asked evilly.  
  
Normally Sakura didn't mind these comments, but this time, it lit her anger. "I don't sleep around with guys! I've never even gone out with anyone!" she screamed. Tears started to form and slide down her cheek.   
  
"Sure..." he said.  
  
"What happened to you, Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked angrily, "You were so kind to me ten years ago!"   
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her, "I've never met you, and I would never want to. Its just that stupid science teacher that got me stuck with you." 'Who the hell does this girl think she is?' Syaoran thought. He never knew that anyone like her could ever exist on the face of the planet. But strangely enough, he felt something from her, something warm but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'I can't get too close to her.' Syaoran told himself, remembering what Faye had warned him about Sakura.   
  
"You don't remember?" Sakura asked, tears slipping down her cheek. 'Stay strong...' she told herself.  
  
"Why the hell should I? I don't even know what your even talking about!" Syaoran replied angrily, "Anyways, lets go to my apartment and finish our project, so you can get out of my face." He started to stomp off towards his apartment, but Sakura didn't move an inch. He swirled back to her, "Are you going to just stand there, or are you coming?"   
  
Sakura finally snapped out of her trance and started to follow Syaoran. Suddenly they both heard two screams. They both looked up and saw two children dropping out of the sky, landing on both of them.  
  
[a/n: so what did u think? kk i'm not going to erase it but please! Don't flame me too bad, I know that its not good!!! yes I know this story is going a wee bit too fast!] 


	4. Chapter Four: Twins of the Future

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: Thanx for all those reviews... ^-^ mee soo happy! okay i'm convinced, I guess I should continue this till the end... But its not my fault that I'm a bad writer!! -_- anyways I left it at a cliffie before didn't I ehehe... there a lot more!! okay here's chapter four.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Four: Twins of the Future  
  
Sakura groaned, something had fallen on her, hard, and her face went pounding right to the ground. Sakura twisted her head and stared at the small kid who had landed on top her back. The small innocent boy had enchanting amber eyes and messy honey colored hair. [a/n:not hard to guess no?] 'Those eyes...' Sakura thought, 'Their so fimliar...'  
  
Syaoran was on the ground, feeling a heavy object piled on top of him, he looked up and stared into happy emerald eyes. He observed the small girl and noticed that she had chestnut hair.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Daddy?" the two small children said together.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura gaped at them. "Mommy?" Sakura asked the little boy. They were sitting on ground now, facing each other.   
  
The little boy nodded vigourously.   
  
The chestnut haired girl had dragged Syaoran over. "Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Syaoran grumbled.   
  
"Who are you two? Are you guys lost?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm Xiao Long." the boy introduced.  
  
"And I'm Hikaru!" the little girl squealed slightly, clapping her hands.   
  
"Uh?" Syaoran mumbled, "How come you fell out of the sky?"   
  
"Oh..." Xiao Long said, "Uncle Eriol told us we had to come visit you."   
  
"Uncle Eriol?" Sakura yelped, "As in Hiiragizawa Eriol?"   
  
Hikaru nodded, "Auntie Tomoyo says hi." she added.  
  
'Tomoyo? Eriol?' Sakura thought, feeling a bit faint. She looked at the two children staring at them both, they had happy, yet innocent expressions. 'Could they be?' Sakura wondered, but shot the idea out of her mind, 'Nah... couldn't be!' But she felt a close connection to them as she stared at them a bit longer. They were too fimilar...  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Hikaru squealed again, "I can't believe we finally meet you when your only sixteen years old!"  
  
"What the hell! I'm am no daddy." Syaoran snapped angrily.  
  
"But- but..." Hikaru stuttered, overwhelmed but his reaction. Tears started to slide down her cheek.  
  
"Syaoran! There only kids! Leave them alone!" Sakura glared at him, kneeling down to Hikaru then giving her a gentle hug. "It's okay..." she soothed.  
  
Xiao Long glared at Syaoran. "How dare you!" he yelled, still shooting him the same glare.  
  
'Whoa... Am I dreaming or does this kid look almost identical to me? Except those green eyes...' he observed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at your..." he tried to apologize.  
  
"Sister." Xiao Long finished for him.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke that geek Hiiragizawa is playing on me again?" Syaoran grumbled, 'Since I've arrived in Japan, that stupid geek has been haunting me!'  
  
"No... Uncle Eriol told me that there's something wrong with the past." Xiao Long pouted.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked confusingly.   
  
"Xiao Long! You weren't supposed to breathe a word!" Hikaru screeched, hitting him on the back of his head.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked again, growning impatient.  
  
"Well... we came from the future..." Hikaru started to explain.  
  
"You are our parents." Xiao Long put out plainly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gawked at them and then turned to each other.   
  
"When that happens, hell will fall through!" Syaoran glared, crossing his arms. 'How can I ever have children with Sakura? I hate her.' he thought angrily. Suddenly, rain started to pour, thunder started to crack through the dark, gloomy sky. "Quick! We can talk later! Let's just get to my apartment!" Syaoran called, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
The two mysterious children and Sakura didn't try to protest, instead they all followed Syaoran, hoping to get out of the rain as soon as they can. Finally they were in dry shelter at last. Sakura, was soaked from head to toe, because she was too busy worrying about trying to keep the two children from getting a cold.   
  
"Hikaru, Xiao Long, are you two alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, "I hope you didn't catch a cold... *ACHOO*!"   
  
"Mommy! Are you okay?" Hikaru looked at her.   
  
"I'm fine!" Sakura assured her, looking at Syaoran who was sitting on the couch lazily, "Could you tell me where the washroom is?"   
  
"Uh... yea... its down that hallway, first door on the left." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura hurried to the washroom, hoping to get a little bit dryer.  
  
"Here." Xiao Long walked up to Syaoran, holding two small pieces of paper, "Uncle Eriol knew that you would never believe us when we told you that we were from the future."   
  
Syaoran peered at the piece of paper closely, it was a picture and a short letter. He looked at the picture first and saw four people, he knew exactly who they were, it was him, Sakura, Eriol and that very pretty girl Tomoyo, except they looked way older. He also noticed that there were three children smiling happily, he knew two of them, it was Xiao Long and Hikaru, and the other little girl was someone he had never seen before. But he noticed that she looked an awful lot like Tomoyo and Eriol. 'Can this really be? But... that Kinomoto girl... I can never marry her nevertheless, have children with her!' he thought angrily. He looked at Xiao Long. "So are you telling me that you are from the future?" Syaoran asked again, still unsure of the situation.  
  
"Read the letter." was all Xiao Long said.  
  
Syaoran looked at the letter, his eyes widening as each sentence pasted. It said:  
  
My cute little descendant,  
  
So by now, you must have met Xiao Long and Hikaru. You must have also seen the picture. It's true. They are the twins of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. They are from the future. Why? I cannot tell you specific details, but I can tell you this, if they are not able to successfully complete their mission, then the future and your destinies are doomed. Please take care of Xiao Long and Hikaru. If anything happens to them, I assure you that your future self will come back to your time and destroy you. Good luck my cute little descendant.  
  
Eriol.  
  
"I cannot believe this..." Syaoran cried, 'I'm stuck with two little children, that I'm supposed to have in the future... and their mother happens to the person I hate most! Kinomoto...' he thought angrily. 'Wait a minute... what the hell is this mission?'   
  
"Syaoran... you better not have done anything to these two." Sakura came rambling in.   
  
"What the? I haven't done a single thing, and you have already accused me for something?" Syaoran asked, flaring up.  
  
Sakura yawned, "I'm not taking this crap, besides, its getting late." She looked at Xiao Long and Hikaru, who were sitting on the couch, busily watching the television, "Don't you have anywhere to stay?" Sakura asked kindly.  
  
"No, of course they don't! They're from the future." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide, "Really?" she squeaked.  
  
"I'm positive." Syaoran glared, holding out the picture and letter.  
  
Sakura snatched it from his hand, narrowing her eyes she read the letter quickly and observed the picture. 'It can't be...' Sakura thought, in denial, 'Oh, but the proof is all there...' another voice in her mind pointed out. "I can't believe it..."   
  
"Believe it." Syaoran reassured her, with a rude tone.   
  
Hikaru looked up at Sakura, "See, mommy?"   
  
Sakura nodded, 'How can they be my children and Syaoran, the most ignorant jerk I have ever met, is the father?' "So, if they have no where to stay, I guess they are going to stay here Syaoran." she pointed out.  
  
"What? Why me?" Syaoran's eyes went slightly wide.  
  
"Because..." Sakura started, trying to find the right words to explain to him about the situation at home, and if Mizumi ever laid eyes on the two children walking home with Sakura, into the house, she would surely get the beating of her life. "Because, I have no extra room, living with three other people. Besides, you have some extra rooms and beds."  
  
"Fine!" Syaoran grumbled, 'Great! Now I'm stuck with the two little brats.' he thought.   
  
"HOEE!!!" Sakura squealed, looking at the clock, "I have to go home now." She waved goodbye to Xiao Long and Hikaru, and then raced out of the apartment. 'Okaasan always hates it when I come home after seven.' Sakura thought, panicing. Finally she had reached her house.   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." Mizumi stated angrily, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"   
  
Faye was standing by the living room entrance, watching the scene with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry okaasan, I got caught up finishing my science project and forgot the time." Sakura lied, trying to sound as innocent as she could.  
  
Mizumi narrowed her eyes, "Fine, hurry up and wash up. Your dinner is getting cold."   
  
Sakura nodded, 'Whew... I thought she was going to burst in flames again!' Sakura thought, relieved. The last time she was late, she was sent upstairs without a shower or dinner. 'I hope that jerk knows how to handle kids.'   
  
[a/n: *sigh* see how bad a writer I am?!?! ARGH!!! stupid writer's block!! ahhh o well, at least the snow made my mood a little better, BUT IT MELTED!!! ='( sorry if there any spelling mistakes! i'm trying to put up mine and my friends website!! review! review! help! please gimme some ideas, so I can figure where the story can head!!] 


	5. Chapter Five: Uncovered

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: Thanx for all those reviews... ^-^ mee soo happy! *clap clap* oh... before I forget..  
  
Jared, I can't answer your questions, why? LOL... they're going to be answered in the fic so keep reading ^-^ [and i'm not irriated...]   
  
okay finally i feel like writing, been soo lazy lately okay anyways onto chapter five.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Five: Uncovered  
  
Syaoran laid on his bed, he was wide awake. He couldn't get to sleep.   
  
//Flashback\\  
  
Syaoran stood still as he listened to his next task that he had to complete, but anger boiled within him.  
  
"Son, we now know that the Card Mistress is hidden in Tomeoda, Japan." Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li explained to him calmly, "Since you are going to be the future clan leader, we want you to go to Japan and find the Card Mistress."  
  
"Why can't you just use magic and zap her here?" Syaoran scoffed angrily. 'Just great, when I'm finally free from all that training, they send me on a damn mission.'   
  
"Apparently, the Card Mistress is way stronger then any of us has expected. She has learned to hide her aura well." Yelan pointed out.  
  
"Fine..." Syaoran murmured, "I'll go pack." 'Stupid council...' he thought angrily, as he stomped out of the library.  
  
//End\\  
  
"Daddy..." two voices whined at the door way.  
  
Syaoran looked up, and saw Xiao Long and Hikaru standing in their oversized pyjamas, which he had lent to them. "We can't sleep." Hikaru whined walking up to him.  
  
In his mind, 'Even though I find it impossible that they are from the future and even more impossible, Kinomoto and my kids... kids will be kids.' "Both of you can join me then." Syaoran sighed, "I can't sleep either." He moved over, creating some room for Xiao Long and Hikaru. All three of them laid together in the bed in silence.  
  
"What are you thinking about daddy?" Xiao Long asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well..." Syaoran sighed, "I'm having trouble looking for someone."  
  
"Who?" they both asked together.  
  
"The Mistress of the Clow Cards." Syaoran said specifically, 'Like they would know anything!' Syaoran laughed in his mind..  
  
Xiao Long and Hikaru both chuckled.  
  
"Daddy is so silly!" Hikaru laughed.  
  
"The Mistress of the Clow Cards is mommy!" Xiao Long told him, laughing as well.  
  
"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, 'That Kinomoto girl was the Card Mistress the whole time?' he thought. Syaoran was almost in a state of shock, all this time, he was fusing over where the Mistress could be, when she was right in front of him! 'She's not strong enough to fullfill the legacy.' he immediately judged her. "Anyways, we should all get some sleep..." Syaoran flustered.  
  
--Next Day  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
It was early Saturday morning, Syaoran lazily dragged himself to the door. He was quite angry that someone had interrupped his training. "Who could that be?" he muttered. He swung open the door and his whole entire body was filled with hate. "What are you doing here, Card Mistress?"  
  
"I just came to check on Xiao Long and Hikaru..." Sakura explained, "Wait a minute... did you just say Card Mistress?" 'This is not good...' she thought in her mind.  
  
"Yes, I know everything about the Clow Cards. In fact, I've been sent here to find you, lucky for me, Xiao Long and Hikaru knew exactly who you were." Syaoran jumped at the question.  
  
"How the hell do you know about the Clow Cards?" a small angry voice screeched inside Sakura's bag.  
  
"Kero..." Sakura sighed, as she opened her bag. Out came an enraged small yellow stuffed animal.   
  
"Answer me brat!" Kero shouted.  
  
"I am Clow Reed's direct descendant." Syaoran explained calmly, "Who are you? A stuff animal that can talk?"  
  
"For your information, I am Keroberos, Guardian of the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura Cards." Kero exclaimed proudly.  
  
"A stuffed animal as the guardian?" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Why you..." Kero glared at him, his body was glowing, Sakura knew that he was going to change into his beast form.  
  
"Kero, stop. There's no need for you to change into your true form." Sakura told him lightly.  
  
Kero sighed, "Brat..." the glowing had stopped.  
  
"Kero!" a small voice squealed.  
  
Kero turned around, 'Whoa, I'm I seeing things or is that a smaller version of Sakura?' he immediately quesitoned himself.  
  
Hikaru raced up to him, snatched him from the air, and squeezed him tightly. "You look exactly the same as you were in the future!" Hikaru squealed.  
  
"So are these who you are talking about Sakura?" Kero asked, finally remembering the conversation that he and Sakura had the other day.  
  
Sakura nodded, "I wonder where Xiao Long is?"   
  
"Right here." Xiao Long said, standing at the doorway. He walked up to Hikaru and noticed Kero, squished inside her arms. "Its the stuffed animal!" he yelped, laughing.  
  
"Not you too..." Kero moaned. Finally Hikaru had let Kero go of her death hold, Kero frantically floated out. "Since you are the children of the gaki and Sakura... that must mean that you have magical powers."  
  
"Yes we do." Xiao Long grinned, "They do come in handy, when a certain stuffed animal is being annoying."  
  
"Why you little..." Kero started.  
  
Sakura held him back, "Don't start anything." she told him sternly, "Now what kind of magic do you two have?"   
  
"Um..." Hikaru started, wanting time to think.  
  
"We can use the Sakura Cards, without summoning the cards." Xiao Long told them.  
  
"And we can use... whats that magic daddy uses?" Hikaru added in.  
  
"Elemental?" Syaoran tried to help.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Hikaru's eye lightened.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you because you are, technically Sakura child... but I will if you call me a stuffed animal again!" Sakura heard Kero's threatening voice in the corner. She looked over and saw Xiao Long and Kero, face to face.  
  
"Stuffed animal!" Xiao Long glared.  
  
"Why you!!" Kero turned into his true form, and pounced on top of him.  
  
"Shield!" Xiao Long immediately shouted. A light green shield, surrounded Xiao Long. Before Kero had a chance to get closer, he bounced off.  
  
"Hikaru, Xiao Long. I don't want you to use any magic outside of this room, understand?" Sakura told them.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Kero was back into his small form, sitting on the ground, fustrated. 'I'll get that kid soon, and that gaki too!' he thought angrily.   
  
"Kinomoto... I..." Syaoran started.   
  
"Call me Sakura." she stated simply.  
  
"I'm really..." Syaoran tried to continue, suddenly, pain shot through him, he fell to the ground. His knees were the only thing that was supporting him. He hand was holding on top his chest, his breathing became short and quickened.   
  
"Syaoran... are you okay?" Sakura kneeled down beside him.  
  
Anger flashed into Syaoran's eyes, he looked at Sakura, "Get away from me Kinomoto." he said angrily, pushing her back.  
  
Sakura fell back on to the floor immediately, she backed away even further. 'It feels like he's a completely different person a moment ago, and then he turned back into the same rude guy I've learned to hate so much.' she thought, 'But I felt something...'  
  
"Yo kid! What the hell was that for?" Kero flew up to them, witnessing the scene.  
  
Syaoran looked away, he had no explanation for what had just happened.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get that." Syaoran muttered. He swung opened to see Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo greeted, "Sakura invited us over." clutching a box in her arms.  
  
"My cute little descendant..." was all Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him and shot a glare. "Who gave you the right to invite people to my apartment Kinomoto?"   
  
"Well, I asked them to meet me here, so we can take the kids off of your hands." Sakura told him a shakily tone. 'I'm almost scared of him...' she thought timidly.  
  
"Well take them and get out of my face." Syaoran demanded angrily.  
  
"Come on, Hikaru, Xiao Long. Tomoyo brought some clothes for you." Sakura told them quietly, fear was in her eyes.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo! Uncle Eriol!" they both said happily, waving at them.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both smirked and waved back.  
  
"Come on..." Sakura urged them into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"How does it feel to be a father?" Eriol smirked at Syaoran.  
  
"I can't believe that the mother is Kinomoto..." Syaoran muttered angrily.  
  
"Awww.. come on... Sakura is a really good person. Besides, you two look so kawaii together!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"Yea right, I've never seen someone as ugly and disgusting as Kinomoto." Syaoran growled, he glared at her angrily.  
  
Tomoyo immediately felt as if she was the size of a pea.   
  
"Okay, we're done!" Sakura called. Sakura, Hikaru, and Xiao Long all walked into the living room. Sakura had sensed the tension between them, "Well lets getting going!"   
  
She took Hikaru and Xiao Long's hands and walked out the door, with Tomoyo and Eriol not far behind.  
  
"What's wrong with you my cute little descendant?" Eriol gritted, looking over his shoulder, as he walked out of the door.  
  
--Later  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Hikaru and Xiao Long was coming back to Syaoran's apartment, each of them with an ice cream cone in their hand. They had spent the day at the park, and mostly spoiled the kids. Eriol and Tomoyo had went home early. Sakura was about to knock on the door when she heard a squeaky, yet annoying voice. She knew it was Faye.  
  
'Just great...' Sakura thought miserably. "Hey, Xiao Long, Hikaru, why don't we go catch a movie and we could go get some dinner too?" Sakura tried to steer them away from entering the apartment.   
  
Xiao Long and Hikaru immediately agreed.   
  
[a/n: I know, what a stupid chapter!!! argh... kinda a busy... i managed to squeeze in five minutes to finish it... so I know thats its not that great... I'll edit it when i have time! been soo busy with the website-  
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
and some other stuff please review!! I WOULD BE SO haPPY!!! plus, i might be able to push the other things aside to write the next chap sooner.... ^-^] 


	6. Chapter Six: Busted

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: i really appreciate all those reviews people have left for me, it makes my day ^-^ okay on to chapter six.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Six: Busted  
  
"Mommy... I want to go home. I'm tired..." Hikaru yawned. They had just finished watching one of the movies playing at the theatre.   
  
Sakura nodded. "I guess she would be gone by now." Sakura said aloud.  
  
"Who would be gone?" Xiao Long peered at her.  
  
"Oh... no one." Sakura stuttered, "Lets go, shall we?" Xiao Long and Hikaru took Sakura's hand, they all left the theatre.  
  
They had finally reached the apartment. Sakura listened for any traces of Faye. It was dead silent. 'Good, she's gone.' Sakura thought, relieved. She knocked on the door. The door swung open fiercely, and what Sakura saw made her mouth drop to the floor. It seems as if Syaoran had just finished taking a shower, all he wore was a towel, that was wrapped around his waist. "T-t-hey were tired." Sakura managed to mumble.  
  
"Daddy!" Hikaru squealed, as she practically jumped onto him, giving him a hug.   
  
"Uh... hi there." Syaoran muttered. He looked up at Sakura, and glared at her, "You can leave now."   
  
Sakura nodded at started to head home, but before she could step out of the doorway, Xiao Long already had a hold of her.   
  
"Mommy, why can't you stay?" Xiao Long whined.  
  
"Well... Because... if I didn't I would get into big trouble..." Sakura explained.  
  
"Just for awhile longer?" Hikaru asked, still holding Syaoran.  
  
Sakura kneeled down to Xiao Long's level. "Don't worry, I'll come back tommorow." She patted him on the head and gave a hug to Hikaru.   
  
"Don't forget about me!" Kero came flying out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Kero? I thought you went with Tomoyo and Eriol?" Sakura asked, suprised.  
  
"I fell asleep in one of the rooms, when I woke up, everyone was gone." Kero explained, "Except for the gaki and that witch, Faye."  
  
"There was a witch here?" Hikaru sqeaked.  
  
"She isn't a witch, she's really nice. She told me all about a certain someone." Syaoran implied, glaring at Sakura.   
  
"Come on, Kero. In my bag." Sakura instructed, opening her bag.  
  
Kero let out a long sigh and flew in.  
  
"Who's Faye?" Xiao Long pouted.   
  
"No one, Xiao Long. Bye you two." Sakura called, walking out of the door. She let out a sigh and glanced at her watch. 'I'm late! Okaa-san will be so mad!' she thought, panicing. She swung her bag, over her arm, securing it, then raced home.  
  
Syaoran finally put down Hikaru, and put on a green t-shirt and sweatpants. He had to practically drag Xiao Long and Hikaru to bed, because they had kept asking him questions about Faye.  
  
Sakura finally reached home, she opened the door quickly, hoping that no one would notice that she was gone for so long. Unfortunately, Mizumi was standing right at the doorway, as if she was waiting for her.  
  
"You disobeyed my orders." Mizumi said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up with something." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"With what?"   
  
"She was at MY boyfriend's house. Probably trying to get him as well." Faye interrupped them, "You left this at his house." she smirked, holding up Sakura's jacket.  
  
"No, I wasn't do anything at his house. Just trying to finish our project." Sakura tried to defend herself.  
  
It was too late. Mizumi walked up to her and slapped her on the face. "Bitch! I don't know how I can put up with you!"   
  
Sakura's cheek stung, tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
"This one is from me and Syaoran." Faye said angrily, walking up to her and slapping her other cheek.  
  
"B-but..." she tried to explain. Sakura ran towards the stairs, which led to her room. Faye caught up to her quite easily.   
  
"Oh yea. This one too." Faye smirked, she threw her fist at Sakura's face. She managed to get the right side of her face, close to her eye. "Don't ever, go near him again." Faye threatened.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and closed the door, then locking it. Kero immediately flew out of her bag.  
  
"Why did you just let them hurt you like that!?" Kero asked, anger boiled inside of him.  
  
"I-I don't kknow..." was all Sakura could answer. 'Why did I just let them push me around. I know for a fact that I could beat them easily...'   
  
"I don't know whats wrong with you, but I just can't stand here and watch you get hurt." Kero said angrily, "I will kill those two..."   
  
"Please don't." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Kero looked at her, his eyes were wide.   
  
"It was my fault, I deserved to get punished." Sakura put out plainly.  
  
"Do you even know what your saying?" Kero screamed.  
  
"Please. Kero. Leave me alone." Sakura told him angrily. 'Maybe... I just want them to accept me, as an individual and someone who is part of the family.' Sakura wondered sadly. She changed into her pyjama's and cried herself to sleep, as the pain still throbbed on her face.   
  
--Next Day...   
  
Syaoran sat on the couch, expecting for Sakura to come. The emerald eyes girl, kept entering Syaoran's mind. 'Why does she keep bugging me, its already worst enough that I have to deal with her.' he thought angrily. He shook his head vigourously, trying to get Sakura out of his mind.   
  
"Daddy..." Xiao Long whined, standing on the other end of the couch.  
  
Syaoran managed a smile. "Here, sit beside me." he told him, patting the seat beside him.  
  
Xiao Long sat on the couch and looked at him, "How come you so mean to mommy?" Xiao Long asked quickly.  
  
"Well..." Syaoran started.  
  
"I thought you loved each other!" Xiao Long exclaimed.  
  
"You see... Your mommy is a very bad girl, I don't like her." Syaoran put out plainly, 'Now... maybe he'll leave me alone!' he thought.  
  
"She is not!" he stared at him, "She took me and Hikaru for a movie! We were at the apartment, about to go in, but mommy suggested a movie instead!"   
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, 'So she does know that Faye was here. She was probably too scared to come in...' he thought, laughing silently.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran heard a light knock on the door, he went over to the door and swung it open, expecting Sakura. 'I'm so not in the mood for her happy, cheerful spirit...' he thought angrily. But instead of the same cheerful, happy girl that had been bugging him for days, he saw her head drooping down.  
  
"Is there something on the ground, you would like to pick up?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Sakura looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry, no there's nothing on the ground." she smiled.  
  
Syaoran noticed a bruise below Sakura's right eye, and her cheeks were a bit swollen, but it was mostly covered by a ton of makeup. "Come in." he gestured.  
  
"Mommy!" Xiao Long jumped up.  
  
"Hey there." Sakura smiled even wider. She placed her bag on the ground. "Can't stay for long you know, school and everything."   
  
"I have to go change." Syaoran told them.  
  
Syaoran was walking down the hallway, but he still heard every single word of the conversation that took place.  
  
"Mommy, how come your a bit red and you a have a purple blob under your eye?" Xiao Long asked innocently.  
  
"Well... I tripped on the concrete, and there was a rock." Sakura fibbed.  
  
"Oh..." Xiao Long sighed.  
  
'More like someone punched her.' Syaoran snickered, 'She deserves it.'   
  
KNOCK KNOCK!   
  
"I'll get it." Sakura called.  
  
"Shhh..." Xiao Long whispered, putting a finger over his mouth, "Hikaru is still sleeping."   
  
Sakura opened the door and saw a old man. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Is Syaoran around?" the old man asked.  
  
"He's getting ready for school, so it's going to take a minute." Sakura informed him.  
  
"Anyways, I was sent here by Master Li's mother, to take care of the children, so he can concentrate on his studies."   
  
"Alright, come in."   
  
The old man slowly walked in and settled his bags on the ground.  
  
"Wei, you finally made it." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, your mother told me to give you this." Wei said, holding our a small envelope.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran bowed.  
  
"Anyways, I'm going to go to school now..." Sakura told them.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Syaoran waved his hand.  
  
"Why don't you give Miss Kinomoto a ride too?" Wei suggested.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Sakura told him. 'Besides, if Faye saw us together, she'll freak!' Sakura thought. She waved to Xiao Long and headed out for school.  
  
She made it to school, with a lot of time to spare, since she had ran most of the way.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meilin called.  
  
Sakura waved and gave a light smile. "I guess I'm finally early." she pointed out.  
  
Eriol approached the three girls. "How is this lovely young lady today?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm fine." she smiled, giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
Meilin looked at Sakura strangely, "Sakura? What happened to your face?"   
  
"Nothing..." Sakura murmured.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both turned their attention to Sakura. Tomoyo scowled slightly. "Somethings up, Sakura."   
  
"I said nothing!" Sakura reassured them.  
  
"Well first of all, you always come to school hungry..." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Secondly, you never wear makeup." Meilin said, "Besides, you could easily see the purple bruise and the redness in your cheeks."   
  
"Spit it out." Eriol said simply.  
  
"Well... I was walking home and some kids were playing baseball and well.. the ball flew in my face!" Sakura told them quickly. Immediately, she felt guilty, for lying to her best friends. They didn't know about her situation at home, why she hated going home everyday. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Syaoran getting out of his car and walking alongside with Faye. The two pasted Sakura and her friends.  
  
"So Syaoran, why don't I come over tonight?" Faye suggested, her throat a bit cracked. A smirk was seen as she pasted Sakura.  
  
"Alright." Syaoran said huskily.  
  
'Hikaru and Xiao Long!' Sakura immediately thought, 'I'll take them out for awhile.'   
  
--After school [a/n:too lazy to write about the school day.]  
  
The school day had pasted quickly, but it was still on its usual routine. Syaoran made it obvious that he still hated Sakura's guts and Faye had kept that evil look in her eye. Sakura quickly said goodbye to her friends and left for Syaoran's apartment. When she got there, she found Xiao Long and Hikaru watching television as Wei, was cooking some dinner.  
  
"If you don't mind Wei, I was wondering if the kids could spend the day with me. I'm sure its been exhausting for you already." Sakura offered politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but it's up to the children if they want to go anywhere, Miss Kinomoto." Wei told her.  
  
"Please call me Sakura."   
  
Wei gave a light smiled.  
  
"Hikaru! Xiao Long! How about we go get some ice cream? And maybe go to the park after?" Sakura asked sweetly. 'I hope Faye and Syaoran don't walk into this.'  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long agreed almost immediately and soon they were off to the park. They ate ice cream as they talked about various things. Xiao Long and Hikaru kept asking about Syaoran, all Sakura could do was steer them away from that subject.   
  
"Well lets go home..." she told them. Suddenly rain started to pour almost out of no where. "Come on! Your going to catch a cold!" she told them, she led them back to her house. 'Mizumi is at a meeting today, so I won't have to worry about anyone...' she thought.  
  
They raced into Sakura's house, sheltering themselves from the rain.   
  
"Mommyy..." Xiao Long and Hikaru whined, both were soaking wet.  
  
"Well, well who do we have here?" a high pitched voice said evilly.  
  
  
*please read.*   
  
[a/n: ARRGGGGHHH!!!! this fic is REALLY bad I know! I should just delete it and just start on something new. Or should I continue? But I'm really out of ideas... so please review... include some possible ideas that you would like to see happen in this fic... sorry for the cliffhanger. I wrote the rest of the chapter while I was studying for a social test GrrRRrrRR...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!] 


	7. Chapter Seven: Abandon

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS ^-^ okay, someone was asking about yue and the whole magic thing.. well right now it's really focused on Syaoran and Sakura, so the other characters don't really play a major role... or maybe?! lol... can't answer any questions right now, I'm going to answer just people who are confused, well probably everyone is. But don't worry sooner or later, everything will be answered. TRUST ME. lol anyways onto chapter seven. enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Abandon  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?!" a evil voice cackled.  
  
Sakura spun around, and looked at the person standing near the living room entrance. Mizumi. "I t-thought you were at a meeting-g..." Sakura managed to stutter.  
  
"Mommyyy... can I have some juice?" Xiao Long walked in, breaking the glare from Mizumi.  
  
Muzumi walked up to Xiao Long and stared at him, her eyes wide. "This is your mommy?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yea!" Hikaru jumped in, immediately racing to Sakura's side.   
  
Mizumi immediately shot Sakura a death glare. "Please take these- er- children to another room, Sakura. I need to speak to you privately." Mizumi asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"Come on..." Sakura gulped, taking Xiao Long and Hikaru to her room, "Don't come out until I come and get you."  
  
They both nodded happily, as Sakura closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs as slowly as she could, hoping that Mizumi had clammed down a bit more. She was far from being right.  
  
"Sakura." Mizumi said, "All those stories that Faye has told me, I always thought they were somewhat true, but now, I have proof. All the stories that I've been told are completely true."  
  
"No... It's not that!" Sakura immediately yelped.  
  
Little did Sakura and Mizumi know, Hikaru and Xiao Long had snuck out of her room, and was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to everything.  
  
"Then what is it then?" Mizumi asked angrily.  
  
"They... they..." Sakura tried say, "Were lost... So I decided to be their mom."   
  
"Do you think I'm that stupid?"   
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Then you would know that I would never, ever believe a lame story like that." Mizumi walked up to her, and tried to slap her face.  
  
Sakura ducked, which caused Mizumi to hit nothing but the air.   
  
"Do you even know who the father is?" Mizumi yelled, "No daughter of mine, would ever do this, let alone, not even tell me!" Mizumi's rage had reached its peak. Flames were lit in her eyes.   
  
Sakura still was kneeled on the floor, shaking. "Please... I didn't want this to happen."   
  
"You are not my daughter! Nor you will never be!" she shrieked, kicking Sakura' s leg. Hard.  
  
Sakura yelped in pain.   
  
Mizumi continued to kick Sakura's leg until you could easily tell that blood was seeping through her jeans. "Leave. Never come near here again."   
  
Sakura closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing.   
  
"Ring! Ring!" the telephone interrupped the horrid scene.  
  
Mizumi angrily stomped over to the phone and hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?" she muttered. After awhile, she glared at Sakura, and said, "Its for you."   
  
Sakura nodded, trying to stand up.   
  
Mizumi brought the phone over to her, cuffing the mouthpiece she hissed at Sakura, "Tell them that your moving out."   
  
"Hello?" Sakura greeted faintly.  
  
"Sakura?" a deep male voice asked.  
  
"Touya!" she smiled, but when she saw Mizumi glaring at her, as if she was going to kill her, her smile immediately faded.  
  
"How is going squirt?"   
  
"Fine." was all Sakura managed, "The next time you call, I won't be home. In fact, I'm moving out."   
  
"What?!" Touya yelled over the phone.  
  
"It was my decision."   
  
"Let me talk to her." another male voice said over the phone.  
  
'Yukito.' Sakura immediately   
  
"Hello, Sakura. Yue is sensing something is wrong." he said simply.  
  
"Yukito. I can't talk now. I'll call you some other time." Sakura told him quickly, noticing Mizumi's glare, "Tell Touya not to worry." She clicked the receiver back down to its place and turned back to her attention to Mizumi.  
  
"Well you won't be able to call them from here. I'll give you fifteen minutes to pack. I want you out that door, and I never what to see your slutty face ever again." Mizumi stated angrily.  
  
Even thought Sakura had just went through all that, she had kept a straight, calm face.  
  
On top of the stairs, Xiao Long and Hikaru noticed that Sakura was heading upstairs, so they raced into the her room, mortified of what they saw.  
  
Sakura crepted into the room, limping, with a sad smile. "Hey." Sakura said, looking at Xiao Long and Hikaru.  
  
Xiao Long and Hikaru both looked at Sakura, concern filled both of their childish eyes.   
  
Sakura ignored their expressions and started to rummage through her things, trying to pick out what she was going to take with her.  
  
'But where can I go?' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
[a/n: ITS SHORT I KNOW!!! I'll write the next chapter very soon okay? please go visit my friends and mine website - www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ please sign the guestbook okay?! anyways please review!!! I PROMISE I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!] 


	8. Chapter Eight: Seeking Shelter

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: again, thanx for all those wonderful reviews... haven't been feeling that good... been so depressed but hey, I can use that I put a bit more emotion in the fic. so anyways heres chapter eight, I promise it will be longer!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Seeking Shelter  
  
Sakura blinked back a few tears, 'Why is this happening to me?' she cried inside, she glanced at the wound that Mizumi had given her. 'Where will I go?' she asked herself. She took out a cloth and wrapped it around the injured part of her leg, the blood still flowed rapidly.  
  
"Mommy?" Hikaru's timid voice asked, snapping Sakura back to reality.   
  
Sakura looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It was an accident." Sakura replied, as she rumaged through her things. She winced each time she had to move her right leg, the pain was piercing through like a knife.  
  
"It was not!" Xiao Long's angrily voice spat, from the other side of the room.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Xiao Long standing there, still with fists clenched. "How dare that witch treat you like that!" he said.  
  
"You mean..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"We saw everything." Hikaru finished for her.  
  
"Then I guess I don't have to hide it from you two anymore." Sakura told them, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Is she always that mean?" Hikaru asked timidly.  
  
Sakura nodded sadly.  
  
"I don't know why you would ever just let them push you around like that though." a small squeaky voice interrupped them.  
  
"Kero!" Hikaru squealed.  
  
"Shhh..." Sakura placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Where are you going now, mommy?" Xiao Long asked.  
  
"Well...I..." Sakura sighed, "I don't really know."   
  
"I know!" Hikaru squealed, her eyes lighting up, "Daddy's house!"   
  
Xiao Long nodded vigourously at the idea.  
  
"I don't think thats such a good idea." Sakura told them, causing them both to scowl.  
  
"But... then... you can take care of us!" Xiao Long whined.  
  
"Pleasee??" Hikaru asked, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sakura tried to resist, but she couldn't say no. "Alright, but if only Syaoran agrees." she sighed. Sakura packed up a few items that were special to her, and some clothing, if she ever needed any more clothing, she could always go to Tomoyo. Finally when she had filled two bags full of her and Kero's stuff, she sighed, "Lets go..." 'Oh boy...' she thought, 'I would be shocked if Syaoran even agrees to this!'   
  
Faye had just stopped by at Syaoran's house, but quickly left after an hour. So now, he was in a deep, and serious conversation.  
  
"Mother." Syaoran said over the mouthpiece, "I've found who the Cardmistress is. Though I think she is unworthy of any title." Syaoran had called his mom, to fill her in of the latest information that he had found out. It was the first part of his mission, to find the Cardmistress and test her. If she succeeded, then he would bring her back to Hong Kong. Syaoran was still left in the dust about why he had to bring Sakura back to Hong Kong, IF she pasted the test. But Syaoran already knew that wasn't necessary, Sakura would never even be able to finish the first test.   
  
"A job well done, son. But I cannot give you the information about the first test until two months from now. You will have to be patient." his mother warned.  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists, 'Why can't I just leave Japan? And get back to my normal life.' he thought angrily. "Fine." he said flatly.  
  
"How are Xiao Long and Hikaru?" Yelan asked.  
  
Syaoran had told his mother all about the two mysterious children, that was the reason why Wei had showed up. "They're fine. I have to go now." he said.  
  
"Goodbye."   
  
He clicked the phone back to its normal place and fell back on to the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to rest his mind.   
  
--KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
Syaoran groaned, 'They can't be back already!' he thought. He swung open the door to see Xiao Long and Hikaru holding up a limp Sakura.   
  
"Mommy's hurt!" Hikaru wailed.  
  
"I'm fine..." Sakura's faint voice mumbled. But her legs could not support her any longer, she fell foward without any resistant from Hikaru and Xiao Long. Luckily, Syaoran was standing in front of her, so instead of going head first on to the ground she was caught in warm arms. Sakura's innocent emerald eyes looked at Syaoran, "I'm sorry..." she murmured.  
  
Syaoran was speechless, for the first time, he only saw innocents in her eyes, he was speechless. 'Why.. am I.. feeling this way?' he asked himself.  
  
"Mommy needs a place to stay. We suggested here." Xiao Long pointed out, interrupping their moment.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran immediately answered.   
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. 'Did he just say yes?' she thought. "Really?" she squeaked.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt faint, 'I was positive that he was going to refuse me from staying here... what's wrong with this guy?' she wondered.   
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long dragged Sakura in to the apartment, to showing her her new room. They were both so excited that Sakura was injuried. Strangely enough, Syaoran helped Sakura to the room.   
  
"I'll help you clean that up later." he whispered, looking down at her leg, the wound was bleeding once again.  
  
"Why are you suddenly being so kind to me?" she blurted out, immediately clamping her mouth shut.  
  
"Well... I don't want to be that cruel." Syaoran explained coldly, his face was once again a cold, hard expressionate face.  
  
'Maybe leaving here won't be that bad...' Sakura wondered, secretly observing Syaoran's face features.  
  
  
"Soon... the time will come..." a hollow voice whispered in the shadows.  
  
[a/n: hahah... i suck at writing! *rips hair out of my head* sorry for the short chapters been having too much homework lately... a test coming up... anyways please review anyways and please go read my other fics... (go to my bio)   
check out my website: www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ THANX! and don't FORGET TO REVIEW!!!] 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Beginning of Everythin...

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: again, thanx for all those wonderful reviews.. i haven't been able to write much lately... so I'll try to get some more words in each chapter... but that does mean its going to take longer for me to post them up! lol... i had to re-read my previous chaps and I found soo many mistakes!! oh well too lazy to change them! maybe later... anyways heres chapter nine.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from CCS do not belong to me... (wish they did! lol) so yea don't sue me!! Clamp does.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Beginning of Everything  
  
Sakura unpacked her things, since there wasn't a lot to unpack. She sat down on the bed and let her thoughts wander. 'Why is he acting so nice all of a sudden?' Sakura thought. She observed her new room, it was quite large with a queen size bed and several drawers and tables. There was also a closet and mirror, best of all, a window was located on the opposite side of the entrance, letting the light shine through. This was definitely better than the conditions she used lived in.  
  
Inside Syaoran's room, Hikaru and Xiao Long were all over him. "Can we go get that witch?" Hikaru sqeaked, as she was holding onto Kero.  
  
Kero tried to say something, but Hikaru was squeezing him so hard, poor Kero was struggling to keep his breath.  
  
"And that mother of hers..." Xiao Long scoffed, as he clenched his fists.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "Why?" he demanded.  
  
"Well you see..." Hikaru started.  
  
"She made mommy get hurt." Xiao Long pouted.  
  
"We watched her kick mommy, until she had a boo boo!" Hikaru cried, as she replayed the scene.   
  
Syaoran's eyes were filled with suprise, "Excuse me..." he murmured.   
  
As he left the two siblings alone, they both started giggling. "It's working!" Hikaru whispered happily.  
  
Xiao Long nodded.  
  
They both heard a gasp in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru and Xiao Long both knew that  
  
"Sorry Kero." Hikaru whispered, holding onto him even tighter.  
  
"We can't let you ruin this." Xiao Long explained.  
  
Kero pouted. 'At least give me some food...' he thought angrily.  
  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura sitting on the bed, just staring out of the window. He gave the door a light knock.  
  
Sakura turned, a blank expression was planted on her face.  
  
"How's your leg?" he asked.  
  
"What...?" Sakura yelped, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." she looked away and started back out of the window.  
  
"They told me." Syaoran said firmly, "I don't even know why your even trying to hide it."   
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "What caused this sudden change in you?" she asked, "You were a cold hearted bastard just a day ago, and now you come in here with concern for me?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"I don't want your pity. You know what? I've lived through these conditions for a long time now, I can take care of myself." Sakura pointed out angrily.  
  
"Your looking at this all wrong!" Syaoran tried to defend himself.  
  
"Oh am I?" Sakura mocked, "You never even took any time to know me, and you already took my sister's side. Your like everyone else." She stood up but the pain engulfed her once more. Sakura fell down on the floor, clutching her leg, trying to stop the blood from flowing.   
  
Syaoran rushed over, picking her up and placed her back on the bed, "I'll go get a bandage. But first we should wash this up." Syaoran said lightly. He left the room thinking, 'Everything she pointed out was true... but how can I answer her?' he thought.   
  
'Why did I just blow up on him like that?' Sakura asked herself in shame, 'He was just trying to be nice, for once, and here I go, assuming the worst.' Anger was filled inside Sakura's eyes, for she always wonder what had happened to the sweet, kind boy that she had met ten years ago.   
  
Syaoran came back holding a wet cloth and a roll of bandage. He walked over in silence and wiped the blood from Sakura's leg. "I have to admit, I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being control by something. Everytime I want to apologize, something stops me." Syaoran explained calmly, 'There I said it.' he thought, as he felt as if five tons of weight was lifted off of his shoulders.  
  
"Really." Sakura asked sarcastically. 'I want to trust him, but I can't.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Believe anything you want." he answered. As he was wiping the wound.  
  
Sakura bit her lip, trying to stop herself from screaming in pain.   
  
Finally, Syaoran had finished cleaning the blood and started to wrap the bandage around her leg.   
  
Sakura's large green orbs couldn't stop herself from keeping them set in place, as they stared at the handsome chestnut haired boy. She tried to shake the thought out of her mind, 'I have to admit, he is really handsome... but...' she thought. Sakura light a slight jump when she heard the door slam.  
  
"Oh that's Wei, he went to buy some groceries." Syaoran explained, noticing how uneasy Sakura was.  
  
They had a simple dinner, the most food Sakura had eaten in a long time. After dinner, Sakura had a shower and got ready for bed.   
  
"Mommy..." Hikaru whined, as Sakura was brushing her teeth, "I can't sleep..."   
  
Sakura finished brushing her teeth and kneeled down to the little girl's height. "Why don't I read you a story?" she asked.  
  
Hikaru's eyes lit up and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her to the room that belonged to Xiao Long and Hikaru.   
  
When they both entered the room, Sakura noticed that Xiao Long was also dragging Syaoran into the room. Xiao Long and Hikaru both settled inside their bed, side-by-side. "Sing us a song!" Hikaru urged.  
  
Sakura blinked, "I can't..."   
  
"Oh come on!" Xiao Long whined, "You always sung us to sleep!"   
  
Sakura sighed in defeat, "Fine, but then you both get to sleep." She let out the words of pain and sorrow, a song she knew too well.   
  
Syaoran was entranced by Sakura's voice, it was so sweet, so melodic... it was was suddenly gone. He flung his eyes open to see Sakura staring at him. He shook out all the thoughts silently slapped himself.   
  
"Well I better get some sleep, have to wake up early for school tomorrow." Sakura implied, as she walked out of the door and into her own room.  
  
'You were a cold hearted bastard just a day ago, and now you come in here with concern for me?' those words kept floating in Syaoran's mind, 'What the hell is going on?!' he thought, as he went into his room and slammed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do we have to do this?"   
  
"Its the only way, it will speed up the process much faster..."   
  
"If something goes wrong..."   
  
"You know that we can always enchant him again!"   
  
------------------------  
  
[a/n: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! if this chapter is in anyway confusing PLEASE tell me, i'm sorta confused myself! so please review and read my other fics... oh yea remember to visit my friends and my site: www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ and o yea, theres also a fanstation, so if anyone would like post their fic up please email us, magical_trio@epals.com thanx! please sign the guestbook, so we know who has been there! and remember! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! lol] 


	10. Chapter Ten: Lighting the Heart

Chapter Ten: Lighting the Heart  
  
Syaoran was observing a scene, a scene that he rarely thought about. Or even remembered about. It was a bright summer morning, the trees were dancing with the wind and the birds were flitting about.  
  
"Here!" a sweet angelic voice said shyly, "A present."  
  
A smaller version of Syaoran stuck his tiny hand out. A tiny pink trinket was dropped into his hand.  
  
"Always remember me okay?" a small bouncy, cheerful girl asked.  
  
"I'll always remember..." the phrase kept echoing through his mind.  
  
A peaceful figure was sleeping on the nice green colored bed. He groaned when the sunlight impacted into his eyes, causing them to flutter open. 'Morning already?' He still had the dream fresh in his mind, he could still see the images of him and the small unknown aburn haired girl, standing in his backyard. 'Could that girl be...Sakura?' he questioned himself. 'How come I never remembered?'  
  
He stood up and got ready for school. He was fully dressed, cleaned and groomed in about fifteen minutes. He smiled with satisfication and entered the kitchen. He noticed Sakura sleeping on the couch. 'She looks like an... an... angel.' he thought, smiling, immediately scowling at himself afterwards, 'Whats with me?' He poured some cereal and sat down on the kitchen table, his eyes kept wandering back to the sleeping angel on the couch.   
  
Syaoran glanced at his watch, noticing that it was almost time to head for school, 'Should I wake her up? If I don't she'll be late for sure...' he thought, 'Guess I will then.' He walked over to the couch and shook Sakura lightly. "Your going to be late if you don't wake up, you sleepy head." he said loudly, hoping to wake her up.   
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she let a long groan.   
  
"Your going to be late." Syaoran grinned.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura screeched.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura practically flew out of the couch and into her room and grabbed her uniform. She slammed the bathroom door shut and was back out almost immediately. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. She looked at Syaoran with a questioning look. "Do you mind...if..." she started.  
  
"Give you a ride?" he interjected, smiling, "Of course."  
  
As Syaoran finished his sentence, Sakura was already done with her breakfast. "Thanks..." a blush was creeping up her neck, "I guess its time to go..."   
  
"So... how come your sleeping on the couch?" Syaoran asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Kero was snoring so loud, I didn't even bother to shut him up. So I came out here." Sakura scoffed, yawning.  
  
They both got to school in silence, each barely saying anything to the other.   
  
'Should I ask her if she knew me?' Syaoran thought, remembering his dream once again. He opened his mouth to speak, but he immediately closed it shut when he noticed Sakura looking at the ground.   
  
They walked towards the school side by side, still both silent. Finally they both parted ways and joined their friends. They both had made it with five minutes to spare.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her strangely.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Hey!"   
  
"Did I just see you walk in here with Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo whispered, "Without a fight or something?"   
  
"Oh, I'm living at his apartment... sorry, I forgot to tell you." Sakura explained.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo screeched loudly, "Your staying at Li Syaoran's house?"   
  
"Not so loud!" Sakura tried to shush her, she had already noticed some people staring at them. Including Faye and her evil, disgusting friends. 'This is not good...' she thought, predicting what was going to happen.  
  
Class started right afterwards, and Sakura had barely survived the morning. [a/n:i hate writing about details on what happens in her classes, so i'm fast forwarding it] She always thoughts science and social were boring but today, it was like the teachers all joined together and made their classes extra boring and dull.   
  
Sakura had decided to eat her lunch outside, hoping to catch up with her thoughts. She wasn't looking at where she was going, and suddenly she felt herself crash into a hard object.  
  
"Bitch..." an angry female voice hissed.  
  
Sakura looked over and saw Faye, surrounding her were her friends. "What?" Sakura said quietly, her leg was feeling much better, but she knew that if anything had happened it, she would never survive.   
  
"I heard you before class, and they meddling friend of yours." Faye spat, "You slut! First you get pregnant with those brats, and now, you've brainwashed my boyfriend!"   
  
"He was never your boyfriend to start with. Besides, no one would love you. Your a rude, ignorant bitch." Sakura said coldly. 'At least they can't do anything to me now.' Sakura thought, knowing that there was no way that Mizumi could ever touch her again.   
  
Flames engulfed Faye's eyes, "Why you!" she struck her hand across Sakura's face. Faye's friends all snickered. By now there was a big crowd surrounding them.   
  
Sakura just stood there, frozen, in anger and hate. "You know, I've always tried to be kind to you and your mother. I don't get why you can never do the same. At least act like your human. Oh and how's your black eye?" 'Stand your ground, Sakura.' she silently thought to herself.  
  
Another slap was planted on Sakura's face. The crowd went wild.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura heard Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin's voice call.  
  
"Let me handle this you guys." she said calmly.  
  
"How can we be kind?" Faye countered, "How can my mother be proud of someone who goes around and gets pregnant?"   
  
"Believe what you want." Sakura said, with the same calm tone, "I don't want to waste my time any longer." She turned around and headed out of the crowd.  
  
"Oh and Sakura?" Faye raced up to her, stopping her from exiting. Faye swung her leg and aimed it at Sakura's wound that Mizumi had just given her, and started to kick it real hard. The crowd was laughing.  
  
Sakura collasped on the ground, clutching her leg. Her eyes started to blur. 'I will not cry.' she immediately demanded herself.   
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol had finally reached her and kneeled down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo said, with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Want more, bitch?"   
  
"Leave her alone." a strong male voice interruped the scene. The crowd went silent. The circle that the crowd had made, was broken, which made a small entrance way. Syaoran walked calmly up to the enraged Faye. "I never want to see your face again."   
  
"Oh?" Faye looked at him evilly, "One day, I promise you, you will beg for me to come back to you. I guarantee it." Faye turned around and walked out of the crowd, motioning for her goons to follow.   
  
There was a hush of whispers throughout the crowd, but then finally the crowd had disappeared, leaving only Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran bent down, looking directly at Sakura's eyes.   
  
Sakura nodded sadly, "Why did you help me?" she blurted out.  
  
"Yea.. answer her Li!" Eriol's anger voice interjected, "All of us saw how you treated her. Why the sudden change?"   
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and her somewhat enraged friends, he stood up and walked away. "Its none of your business." he said in a cold tone and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"The time is drawing nearer and nearer... soon... you will be mine." a voice cackled.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Finding My Way

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanx again for all those reviews. seriously, i can't believe i got soo many... didn't think anyone would actually like this fic! please keep the reviews coming and for my cry no more..!! AYEE!!! lol heres the next chapp cuz i'm soo happy, plus no homework to bombard me! now without any further a due... CHAPTER ELEVENNN!!!! sorry it took so long, as you probably noticed I had to rewrite Chapter one, since i replaced it with chapter ten! ARGHHH!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Finding My Way  
  
The figure of Syaoran running away was blurring through Sakura's eyes, tears were forming on the corners. 'Get a hold of yourself, Sakura...'   
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo looked at her, with a worry tone in her voice.  
  
"What did exactly did Faye do to you? I've never ever seen you say those words to anyone before." Eriol asked Sakura, "About-"  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura immediately told them, cutting Eriol off, "See I'm fine." She stood up trying to leave her expression the same, inside her mind, she was screaming in pain. 'I can't let them know, not yet. I wouldn't ever find the words.' she thought. "I'll talk to you later." she said, blowing them off, she walked as fast as she could.   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin were about to run after her, when Eriol's strong grip stopped them, "Let her go. Somethings wrong, and I have a feeling that she doesn't want to tell us just yet." he warned them.  
  
Tomoyo was on the verge of tears, "I don't see why she can't tell us, we are her friends!!" she cried on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know anymore...she's always been somewhat distant... but this is just, I don't know, different." Meilin piped up, looking at the limp figure walking away. 'It's like, she wants to walk away from all of us...' she thought in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
'Why can't I just tell them?!' Sakura screamed in her mind.   
  
'Its not the time.' another voice reassured her.  
  
"Why not?" she cried out loud, fastening her pace.  
  
'Not now...' the voice whispered.  
  
She replayed the scene in her mind, she did give Faye a bit of what she really deserved. The scene caused her to smile, all those years of suffering... she didn't have to take it anymore. Even though she did make a promise to take care of them, she was not going to imprision herself, devoting her life to these two.  
  
After much thinking and a ton of limping, she had managed to reach Syaoran's apartment, with just a numb leg. She knocked on the door, praying that there was someone inside.  
  
The door was swung open fiercely. It was Syaoran. He turned around and left the room as soon as he saw Sakura.   
  
"Wait!" she said.  
  
Syaoran stopped, but kept his back towards Sakura.  
  
She limped inside, noticing that the apartment was unbelieveably silent. "Where's Hikaru and Xiao Long?" she asked.  
  
"They went out with Wei." he replied, in a distant tone.  
  
Sakura nodded, "I want to thank you, for backing me up today." she said quietly, "I mean, I acted so rude afterwards, but I wasn't thinking straight..." She limped into the room, finally settling on the couch.  
  
Syaoran turned around, his facial expressions softening a little, he joined Sakura on the couch. "I owe you that much... I know I was being so rude when we first met..." Syaoran trailed off. His mind kept going back to the dream sequence that he had the night before, suddenly bits and bits of scenes started to flash within his mind. 'I need to know.' he thought, as if he was confirming something.  
  
Sakura looked at him, "I can't believe that so many thing has happened to me in just two weeks or so... Its such a rush..." she sighed, remembering the past few days.  
  
"Lately... I've been having dreams, about my childhood... you were in them..." Syaoran finally admitted. 'There I said it.' he thought, as if he wanted to prove it to someone.  
  
"I thought you didn't remember..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Remember what?" Syaoran questioned in confusion.  
  
"I stayed with you and your family... when I was six years old..." Sakura explained, silent tears started to fall within herself. She sometimes would just beat herself up, regretting how she had left them and returned to Japan. Return into the life of misery.  
  
"My memory of when I was six... its a big haze... I barely remember anything until today." he looked at her intently, taking in her features. 'She looks like an angel...' the thought had just popped upon his mind. He immediately winced at that thought.  
  
"Well... we definitely acted different towards each other... we were friends." Sakura tried to fill him in.  
  
Syaoran nodded, immediately turning his attention to Sakura's wounded leg. He went out of the the room and returned with the first aid kit. "This is the second time I have to treat the exactly same wound!" he pointed out.  
  
Sakura blushed. 'How come he doesn't know about... .me and that whole entire year?!' she thought, confused.  
  
"Careful!! Your going to waste the icey cream!" a loud squeal was heard.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran grinned, both already knowing who was at the door. Even though Hikaru and Xiao Long had abruptly dropped into their lifes, they have changed it for the better. They both fell in love with the two children at a suprisingly fast rate.  
  
Wei, Hikaru, and Xiao Long all entered the apartment, Kero practically blasted out of the bag, which was in Hikaru's care.  
  
Kero flew over, noticing Sakura on the couch and Syaoran treating the wound, "Hey!" he shouted, "It's bleeding again?"   
  
"Faye went after her." Syaoran told him.  
  
Kero's small beady eyes blinked a few times and then went wide, "Why that!!"   
  
"She's taken care of Kero..." Sakura sighed.  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long all raced over, and jumped on the couch. Both giving Sakura and Syaoran each a hug.   
  
"Mommyy....Daddyyy..." Hikaru and Xiao Long both said mischievously, they both held out two wrapped up boxes.  
  
"They wanted to get a thank you gift for both of you... you should've seen them..." Wei chuckled as he was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other, both curious of what was found inside the boxes. They both ripped the neatly wrapped paper and put it aside. Inside the box they each found a small, yet delicate looking bear. Sakura had gotten a emerald colored bear, it had large eyes and it had a small, silky baby pink ribbon tied around its petite neck. Syaoran had gotten one that was somewhat similar except the bear was a light baby pink and it had a light green ribbon instead.   
  
They both looked at each other questioningly.   
  
Sakura was the first to speak, "Thanks you two!" she thanked happily.  
  
"Yea thanks." Syaoran piped in.  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long smiled. Hikaru covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile.  
  
Kero looked at the two children suspiciously, 'There up to something... first keeping me from interrupping that gaki and Sakura. Now this!' he thought, squinting his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at the bear, she felt a warm, yet loving feeling from it. 'For a minute there... I think they used some sort of spell on these...' Sakura thought, but immediately pushed the idea aside.  
  
"Dinner!" Wei called smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
They had a pleasant dinner, but after it was done, Syaoran had shut himself up in his bedroom. Just to think. Flashes of what he guessed about his childhood when Sakura was living with him, kept flashing in his mind. Scenes of two children jumping and laughing, eating ice cream side of all, and the most reoccuring, the scene where small aburn colored hair girl, which Syaoran was positive was Sakura, and him, saying goodbye, and the trinket she had given him.  
  
'Where is that trinket... if only... I could remember!' he shouted in his mind, full of frustration.  
  
He touched and traced the features of the small bear that Hikaru and Xiao Long had given to him. But all he could see was the beautiful angelic face that belonged to Sakura. Her light, happy emerald eyes and her breathtaking smile. He could only remember the way she would always stay happy, even though everything around was falling apart...  
  
Suddenly the idea occured to him, like a rock slamming into his forehead. He knew, this was something that he could not deny. If he was still the same person when he had first met Sakura, he would never feel this way... But he knew he had changed. Everytime he closed his eyes all he saw was that angel, the angel that he could never touch and feel.  
  
'I'm in love with Sakura.'   
  
~*~  
  
"Its working!"   
  
"Soon... it will be the time... if it doesn't work..."  
  
"It will work! I has to!"  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: OMIGGODD!!! AYAII!!! bad chapter i no!!! big case of writer's block... GRrRRrrrr... I'm going to try to squeeze in another chapter before I get cut, but that all depends on reviews. yep more reviews, encourages me to write more...!!! *hint hint* sooo plleasee review!! read my other fic too cry no more ^.^v  
  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Friends Are Forever

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: **sorry for taking so long, I finally found a computer that has internet so I could post this up... my other chaps are gonna take long too so please be patient!!** i can't believe soo many reviewed my baddest chap!!! *sweats* well... i've never been good at writing...but o well... I'VE BECOME ADDICTED!! o yea, if anyone has read cry no more, i'm going to stop working on it for now, i keep getting mixed up between the two storylines. maybe i could write more chaps now then! anyways here's chap twelve!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Friends Are Forever  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were all sitting underneath the shade that the tall cherry blossom tree provided. Each and every one of them were in deep conversation with one another.  
  
"I'm worried about Sakura." Tomoyo said, her tone full of worry, "Ever since that day with Faye, I've been such a nervous wreck!"   
  
Eriol nodded, pulling Tomoyo closer to him, "It's like she is trying to push us away..."  
  
Meilin shook her head in frustration, "I just don't get why she is even keeping this from us!"   
  
"Give her time..." Eriol said wisely.  
  
"Sakura's heading this way..." Tomoyo announced quietly, noticing a joyful Sakura skipping towards them.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Sakura greeted, an actual smile was placed on her face. She had woken up this morning, not knowing where all this happy energy had come from. But the wheels were reeling inside Sakura's mind, as she recalled how different Syaoran had acted this morning. He was usually quite quiet, saying a few words occasionally, but this morning, he actually had a full conversation with her! Even more strange, his voice was actually sounding nervous and shaky!  
  
"Hey." they all said in unison bluntly.  
  
Sakura looked at them quizzly, "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the distant and blunt tone they had all given her.  
  
"Spit it out, Sakura." Meilin said angrily, "What's been going on with you?"  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes immediately fell to the ground, "Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to us anymore Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, on the verge of tears, "We've all been worried sick about you!"   
  
Sakura dropped to the ground, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. But it was impossible, the tears started to drip down slowly. "After my father died..." she started, "Things haven't been the same..."  
  
Three eyebrows all shot up questioningly.  
  
"Meaning?" Eriol asked quietly, holding onto Tomoyo even tighter.  
  
"Mizumi changed... not for the better but for the worst." Sakura took all her courage to look at her best friends, tears still fell down her cheek, "It was like she never liked me, and this was her chance..."  
  
"You mean...?!" Tomoyo gasped, putting two and two together, "All those times... when you always made up excuses for all the bruises that you showed up with at school...It was Mizumi wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura's tears fell down rapidly as she nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us then?!" Meilin asked, anger boiled inside of her. Tomoyo, Sakura and her were childhood friends, they had known each other since the first grade. Meilin realized that their friendship was slowly disincarnating, until there was nothing left to hold on to.  
  
"I don't know! I guess I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble..." Sakura told them quietly. She felt as if she was backed up into a corner, with no way to escape.  
  
"You know were always there to help." Eriol piped in, hoping that Meilin and Tomoyo had calmed down.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, "I guess I was foolish..."   
  
"You sure are." Meilin scoffed, an angered expression was on her face.  
  
Tomoyo glared at Meilin, "She needs us, Meilin, don't be so harsh."  
  
Meilin's expression softened, "I'm just so angry at Mizumi and that stupid daughter of hers."  
  
"You mean..." Sakura sniffed, "You aren't mad at me?"   
  
All three of her best friends gave her a light nod and a reassuring smile. "We're your friends remember?" Eriol chuckled.  
  
A wash of relief circulated Sakura, 'They didn't react as bad as I thought.' she thought, 'I should've of told them earlier.' She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"So..." Meilin started in a mischievious tone, "Why are you staying at my cousin's house?"   
  
"Well... I couldn't stand anymore of Mizumi and Faye's crap so I just left. I was planning to rent a apartment by myself... But then Hikaru and Xiao Long talked me into asking Syaoran... strange... he actually accepted." Sakura explained, not wanting to go to any more further details, it was just to painful to recall.  
  
Grins were plastered on all three of her friends.   
  
"Is there something going on you two that we should know?" Tomoyo asked, thinking in her mind that she should start tape recording again, since this was a really interesting subject to record.  
  
"Hoe?"   
  
"Could there be a certain reason why my cute little descendant would actually be kind enough to let you stay at his house?" Eriol's grin went larger.  
  
"Maybe just to take care of the twins for him... that's it..." Sakura told them innocently, not knowing where this conversation was heading towards.  
  
"Hohohohohoho...." Tomoyo chuckled, making Sakura stare at her.  
  
Eriol glanced at his watch and announced, "I guess we should get to classes... I just noticed that you came really early today, Sakura."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at Eriol. The group consisting of four best friends quickly scattered throughout Seijuii High.   
  
--Science Class--  
  
"Well I hope all of you have been working hard on your science projects, because I expect everyone to have a presentation next week." the tall science teacher announced.  
  
Sakura groaned silently in her mind. 'We haven't even started on our project yet!' Sakura thought in panic. She looked over at Syaoran and caught him staring at her. She noticed that he turned away almost immediately. 'Wonder what that was about?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was sitting in science class, even though the announcement about the project was due very soon, he seemed quite relaxed. His eyes immediately fell on Sakura, he noticed her eyebrows furrow in frustration, but he couldn't tear his gaze. He almost jumped when he saw Sakura's emerald eyes look questioningly at him. He immediately turned away from her, a blush started to creep up his neck. 'I hope she didn't notice!' he thought, embarassed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't wait any longer! I can't stand all this waiting!" a voice screeched in the shadows.   
  
"No! Wait! You must wait! The time is drawing nearer, it must be precise. Or our efforts are ruined!" another voice hollared.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n:hmmm... wonder who these people are?!?! PLEASE REMEMBER that i don't have internet!!!! i really wanted to post another chap up so please be patient for the next chap! I don't no when it will be though!!! please review lots... and please please please read my other fics!!!  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sparks Fly

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanx for all those reviews and i do apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, i'll try to make this one a wee bit longer. this is the fastest that i ever posted up the next chap so i hope that i will get more reviews!! (i've learned a way to get on the internet muahahha... though it will stay unknown how...) heres chap thirteen!!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Sparks Fly  
  
Sakura was sitting with her group of friends at lunch. It was the first day in years that she felt content and relaxed. Not only she had a lunch for that day, she didn't have to all lie to her friends, well most of them anyway.  
  
"So, Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered, "What happened during science class?" Tomoyo had an evil expression plastered on her face, she was also in Sakura's science class. She was glad that she was there to witness the scene.  
  
Sakura had a confused look on her face. "The project is due?" she groaned.  
  
"I was sitting right across from you and Syaoran!" Tomoyo told her, trying to maintain herself from squealing loud.  
  
"What happened though?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"He was so staring at you! And then when you caught him, he was turning red!" Tomoyo squealed quietly, trying not to gain attention from the others.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Because...?" [a/n:yea i no, i'm making her really dense]  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped, "Nevermind." she sighed. 'Things will never change...' she smiled to herself.  
  
"Sakura!" a male voice called. Suddenly Syaoran slid into the empty seat beside Sakura, startling both Sakura and Tomoyo. "Our science project..." Syaoran breathed.  
  
"We didn't even work on it..." Sakura groaned.  
  
"Why don't we meet each other at the library, we can work on it there." Syaoran suggested, trying to keep his voice from breaking. His admitted feelings have certainly made a huge impact on how he acted around Sakura. He had no self control when he was around this girl.  
  
"I know!" Sakura lit up and smiled at him, "I'll get some books from the library and then we can meet at your apartment afterwards."   
  
Too late. Syaoran couldn't resist it any longer. A blush slowly crept up his neck, when he witnessed her smile, his mind became jelly, it was no use trying to control himself. 'Why me?' he grumbled in his mind. "Fine. I'll meet you at my place." he told her, trying to keep the words limited. He stood up and just started to walk away. He didn't really plan to go anywhere, but he had to go quick before he did something he knew that he would regret later on.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol, who were both sitting beside each other, hand in hand, both with the hugest grins on their face. It was obvious that Syaoran was falling for Sakura, but they knew their best friend way to well. She probably didn't have the slightest clues and on what was going on. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked at Eriol, "They were right weren't they?"   
  
"Of course!" Eriol smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura had went through the library like a hurricane, she was quite suprised that the librarian actually didn't kick her out for racing around the whole building. She was running late, as always, she was held back in math class. At last, she was on her way back to Syaoran's apartment, clutching a pile of textbooks and some documents that she was hoping would do some good. She reached the entrance to the apartment, and balanced the books on one hand and the other to knock the door.  
  
The door swung open almost immediately. Syaoran's intense amber eyes stared intently at Sakura, who was still standing at the doorway. His hair was wet and he had a new set of clothes.  
  
"Ermm... A little help?" Sakura asked helplessly, as she tried to keep the books from tumbling down. Each book fell off, crashing to the floor. "Whoops!"   
  
"It's alright." Syaoran said quietly, bending down to retrieve the fallen books. Sakura also bent down, and helped pick the books up. Both noticed the last book lying on the ground. As if it was reflex, both hands dived for the remaining book. Not only had they both reached the book, they also had made contact with one another.  
  
Sakura felt a brief surge of electricity which made her jerk her hand away. A blush was tinted on her cheeks. "I-I..."   
  
"Let's start our project." Syaoran announced, trying to change the subject.   
  
They both sat down at the coffee table, located in front of the forest green couch. Both Syaoran and Sakura, rumaged through all the textbooks, trying to find any information possible. They gathered their notes at suprisingly fast rate. The scene of what had just happened before were still raw in their minds. Sakura, who was still wondering what that shock of electricity was, her mind was spinning from all that had happened to her and what had just happened. For Syaoran, he had just realized that his feelings for Sakura were more than he ever expected. Who ever knew that his feelings of hate would race to love in just weeks.  
  
But something bothered Syaoran. He found his feelings of hate and love quite suspicious. It was as if he was a switch, his emotions could be changed in a pull of lever. 'Could there be...?' Syaoran asked himself, but quickly shook off the thought. His suspicions were forgotten as he was once again pinning his nose back in a book.   
  
"So where did the twins go?" Sakura asked cheerfully, trying to break the dead silence that filled the room.  
  
"Wei took them out again." Syaoran told her, still staring down at the book.  
  
Again they both went silent. Sakura started to feel quite warm and fuzzy. She was sitting right beside Syaoran, the scent of his shampoo was tickling her nose and she could feel the heat that was coming from Syaoran. In the corner of her eye she noticed his eyebrows furrow and his lips scowl. 'Stop staring!' Sakura kicked herself. She started to fidget as she became uncomfortable. The silence was killing her!  
  
Fortunately, Sakura was finally able to breathe and calm down when three figures barged into the room. Hikaru and Xiao Long were both carrying ice cream cones.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Hikaru and Xiao Long cried in unison.   
  
Hikaru looked up at them mischievously, her expression turning sour as the ice cream dropped on the floor. "Not again!" Hikaru wailed.  
  
Xiao Long immediately gave up his chocolate flavoured ice cream, causing Hikaru to smile.  
  
Kero let out a loud yawn, causing everyone to turn towards his direction, and he stretched his small yellow arms. Hikaru immediately ran over to Kero, snatching him out of the air, and clutching her ice cream cone in the other. Kero immediately started to gasp for air.  
  
Xiao Long was smirking at this sight. Syaoran, Sakura and Wei, who was busily cleaning up the ice cream on the floor, all laughed at the scene.   
  
~*~  
  
Soon Wei had finished preparing dinner and started to call everyone together. Xiao Long and Hikaru, who was still squeezing Kero, all arrived at the dinner table with the hugest smiles. Sakura and Syaoran both piled up the textbooks and cleaned their workspace, but they still weren't quite done their project. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time at dinner, Xiao Long and Hikaru were both eating their food as fast as possible, trying to get their dessert earlier, and Kero was pigging out of the delicious food, as usual. Wei was eating and trying to get Xiao Long and Hikaru to slow down and Sakura and Syaoran... They were both busily staring at each other, both missing each other's gaze.   
  
At last, dinner was finally finished, and Kero, Hikaru and Xiao Long were busy in a video game. Sakura and Syaoran had both returned to their project.   
  
Kero was on the verge of beating the game record, which was made by Xiao Long, when Xiao Long shouted that there was cake on the kitchen counter. Kero had immediately dropped the controller and raced towards the counter, finding absolutely nothing. He turned back to the television and noticed big red letters. GAME OVER.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Kero cried, flying over and biting Xiao Long's finger.  
  
"Get off! You stuffed animal!" Xiao Long yelled, finally shaking off Kero and then whacking him on the head.  
  
"Now, now, you too!" Sakura warned, her eyes looked at them seriously. They both stopped, turning their attention to the game. Sakura let out a cheerful laugh, her cheeks tinted with pink.  
  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura, studying every detail of Sakura's fragile complexion. Little did he know, little Hikaru was watching.  
  
Giggles escaped Hikaru's lips. "Kawaii!!! Daddy is so funny! Always staring at mommy!" she squealed, clapping her tiny hands together.  
  
Syaoran blushed and immediately turned himself to the book.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow and peered at Syaoran.   
  
"She's just making things up." Syaoran muttered, his eyes trying to focus on the piece of paper.  
  
~*~   
  
It was around one o'clock in the morning, Syaoran and Sakura had finally finished their project. Syaoran had went into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate ice cream. [a/n: i'm crazy for ice creammmm....] When he returned to the living room, the scene he saw caused a smile to touch his lips. All the books were stacked up in piles and their project was neatly placed in another pile. Sakura had rested her head on the table and had fallen asleep.  
  
'Can't let her sleep like this all night.' he thought. He walked over and managed to pick Sakura up in his arms. Syaoran immediately blushed. He quickly headed towards her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a baby pink blanket and stared at her. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned foward and kissed her on the forehead. The blush was still burning on his cheeks.   
  
~*~  
  
Standing at the doorway were two figures standing in the shadow. Glints of their large amber and emerald eyes were noticable through the moonlight that was cast in the room, trailing out to the doorway. Noticing Syaoran was heading out of the room, the two figures immediately ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: I'M SUCH A BAD WRITER ARGHHHHH!!!!!! I'M SURE SOME OF YOU MUST AGree! i hope this is a bit longer... and please review!!! sorry about the caps! i'll get the next chap up as soon as possible!  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Now or Never

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: ayeee!!! i've been getting this writing energy since holidays started! posting up new chaps so fast! well i hope your enjoying the fic so far... on with chapter fourteen!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Now or Never  
  
It was already Thursday, it was bright and early in the morning. Syaoran had woken up early, as always, and was already dressed and prepared for school. He was slowly eating his breakfast. He glanced at his watch and thought, 'If she doesn't wake up soon, she'll be late...' Syaoran smirked, remembering the last time Sakura had woken up late. She was rushing around the whole apartment, brushing her teeth and adjusting her skirt at the same time. 'Maybe I should get wake her up...'   
  
Syaoran was about to stand up and head over to Sakura's room when he heard a loud "HOE!" from the other end of the apartment, causing him to chuckle. He saw Sakura's door swing open and noticed her trying to reach the bathroom. Unfortunately, she was all tangled in her bed sheets and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura groaned, rubbing her forehead. She didn't notice that she was late until she had fallen off her bed. She had a wonderful dream last night, one that she hadn't experienced for a long time, since she was always having nightmares.   
  
Syaoran walked over and grinned, "You better hurry up, your going to be late." He helped Sakura up, and tossed the bed sheets back onto the bed, causing them both to blush beat red.  
  
Sakura stumbled in and out of the bathroom, coming out perfectly dressed and plopped down on to a chair, exhausted. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura asked, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "I thought you needed your sleep, since I found you sleeping on the table."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura squealed, "Then I got to my bed by myself?"   
  
"Something like that..." Syaoran blushed. The truth was he had to carry Sakura to her bed, and that kiss... but how would he explain it to her? 'What she doesn't know, won't hurt her.'   
  
"Hoe..." two voices grumbled at the entrance of the hallway of the long line of bedrooms.   
  
"It was mommy wasn't it..." Hikaru stated, her eyes were still half closed.  
  
"Whoops..." Sakura said sheepishly, "I'll try to be quieter when I'm in the state of panic..."   
  
Syaoran laughed. He replayed the scene of Sakura falling over, all tangled in the bed sheets. His cheeks started to burn.  
  
"It's still early... go back to sleep you two." Sakura instructed.  
  
Xiao Long and Hikaru obediently agreed and headed back for their bedroom.  
  
Sakura started to push the piece of toast into her mouth, craming it until it wouldn't go in any longer. She gulped the whole thing down and drank a whole cup of milk, nearly choking on it. "Okay done!" Sakura announced, slipping on her black shoes.   
  
"I'll give you a ride." Syaoran stated.   
  
Sakura nodded. "Just wait," she glanced at her silver colored watch, "I'm going to say goodbye to Hikaru and Xiao Long." She went into their bedroom and came out just as fast.  
  
"You go ahead." Syaoran told her. "I'll meet you at my car."   
  
Sakura nodded and left the apartment.  
  
Syaoran sighed and went into Hikaru's and Xiao Long's bedroom. He took one step into the room and found himself falling over. Hikaru and Xiao Long had jumped on him, making him fall over.   
  
"Bye you two." he grinned.  
  
Hikaru whispered into his ear, "You love mommy don't you?"   
  
"Well... errmm..." Syaoran tried to answer, not able to find the correct words. He stood up quickly, settling Hikaru and Xiao Long on the ground, "I'll see you two later."  
  
Xiao Long grinned and Hikaru giggled, "Bye!" they both said in unison. As soon as Syaoran had left the room, Xiao Long spoke, "Good job, Hikaru!"   
  
Hikaru smiled mischieviously.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was getting impatient, 'Where is he?' she thought, fidgeting with her skirt. As if on cue, her mouth opened slightly as she saw Syaoran walking towards her. His tangled, chestnut colored hair was still untamed and his amber orbs pierced right through her. "Took you long enough." Sakura scowled.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye to them too you know."   
  
"Oh." Sakura answered sheepishly.  
  
They both sat in the car, not saying a single word. Just like the night before, as they were finishing their project, it was completely silent, Sakura headed silence. She played with her thumbs, trying to hide her discomfort, as she took quick side glances of the man driving the car. 'Stop it Sakura!' she yelled in her mind.  
  
Syaoran was trying to focus on the road, but it was just to hard. He was distracted by the girl that was beside him. He never got tired of her beauty, she took his breath away, however she looked like, day or night. The words 'You love mommy don't you?' kept echoing in his mind. 'I know I love her...' Syaoran thought, trying to answer the question that Hikaru asked him, 'I know I do.' He pulled the car into a complete stop, parking in the student parking lot of the high school. 'I need to tell her.' he confirmed in his mind.  
  
Without letting Syaoran say another word, Sakura immediately jumped out of the car, rushing towards the school. "I'll wait for you after school." she called.  
  
Syaoran frowned, 'Man, she has really bad timing.' He watching as her figure entered the building. He shook his head slowly and headed towards the building, to start another day of Seijui High.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's first few classes went by quickly, today she and her friends had all settled under the cherry blossom tree for lunch. Chiharu, Rika and the others all needed to study for the test they had next period, which only left Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
Tomoyo peered at her best friend, trying to find any signs of affection, but found absolutely nothing. 'I can't believe she's this clueless! He was staring at her the whole time in science!' Tomoyo thought, wanting to beat that information into Sakura's head, 'I swear... I thought Syaoran was going to blow, with that red face he had on all science class...'   
  
"Sakura?" Meilin called with a worried tone, "You look a bit warm."   
  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine." she gave Meilin a reassuring smile. But she wasn't fine, she had just caught a glimpse of Syaoran, walking by the opposite side of the field, which caused her to blush slightly.   
  
"Ah..." Eriol smirked, noticing Syaoran walking towards them, "That's why Sakura looks a bit red."   
  
Tomoyo squealed, "Kawaii!!"   
  
Sakura looked at them innocently, "Huh? What are you two talking about."   
  
Meilin had finally realized what Eriol and Tomoyo was talking about and laughed out loud.   
  
"Um... Excuse me..." Syaoran's voice interrupped them, he was twidling his thumbs and was looking on the ground. He stared at Sakura and spoke, "Can I talk to you in private, for a moment?"   
  
Sakura nodded. Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo all started to snicker, causing Syaoran to give them glares. They both headed towards the other end of the field.   
  
They stopped when they were a good distance away from anyone. Sakura noticed her friends were laughing about something, 'I have to get those three...' she thought evilly in her mind.  
  
"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sakura asked innocently, not prepared for what was going to happen.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran started.  
  
Sakura nodded, gesturing him to continue.  
  
'It's now or never.' he thought.  
  
Syaoran hesitated and breathed it all out, "I love you."  
  
The color in Sakura's face drained out completely, she stood there motionless. "Excuse me?" she choked out.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran repeated nervously.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide and she dashed off, leaving Syaoran standing there all alone, hurt and sad...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally..."   
  
"No." another voice told them sternly, but grinned, "Just awhile longer, and all will be ours."  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: a little short, but what's a girl to do? i need to more chapters! eheheh... evill... and review pleaseeee!!!!!! probably won't post up another chap until after christmass...  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Realization

Tainted Destiny  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: hehe boxing day is so fun! so much shopping WAHAHAH!!! i love shopping... hehe anyways since i'm so happy i decided to write... heres chapter fifteen  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Realization  
  
Syaoran stood there, his heart turning icy each step Sakura had tooken, until her figure had fully disappeared. 'What did you think, Syaoran?' he yelled in his mind, his eyes flashing anger and hurt, 'You never considered that there might be a possibility that she might reject you?'   
  
'Did you think she would love someone like you?' another voice asked him. He had been nervous about confessing his love to Sakura, he didn't even realize that there was even a chance that he might get rejected.  
  
'But... I still love-'  
  
Suddenly Syaoran's eyes looked as if the life in them had been sucked out, without a flicker of life in them, everything became black and dark...  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, the words 'I love you' kept echoing in her mind, as she clutched onto her backpack. Her mind was confused, not being able to answer Syaoran was tearing her apart. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but then again, did she love Syaoran? Truly, fully, completely? 'This could be the best thing that has happened to me...' she thought, remembering how she was never loved by her stepmother, 'Then again it could also be the worst thing...' She shook her head in frustration. 'You baka! Why did you leave him just standing there?' She came to a sudden halt as she noticed Meilin and Tomoyo were standing right in front of her.   
  
"Oh... Hi-i..." she stuttered.   
  
"So what happened?" Tomoyo immediately went to the point.  
  
"It didn't seem very good from the view we had." Meilin pointed out.  
  
"Well..." Sakura started quietly, "He told me that he loved me."   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin's eyes both bulged out. They both knew that it was obvious that they both liked each other, but if Syaoran confessed his love... then wouldn't Sakura be with Syaoran right now?   
  
"You didn't answer him did you." Meilin stated flatly.  
  
Tears started to form in the corner of Sakura's eyes, "I don't know... I don't know anything anymore..." she collasped onto the ground, her backpack falling beside her and her hands burying face, muffling her sobs.   
  
"Well then Sakura... do you love him?" Tomoyo asked her quietly, kneeling down to the ground.  
  
"I don't know..." she stuttered, her shoulders shrugged as her face was still hidden behind her hands.  
  
Meilin shook her head in frustration, "Fine. Let's try it this way," she announced, figuring a different tactic, "Do you feel warm and fuzzy, or maybe different when your around him?"   
  
"I think..." Sakura whispered quietly, looking at them both intently.   
  
"Your so dense Sakura..." Tomoyo sighed, "It may even lead you to your own destruction."   
  
Meilin nodded in total agreement.  
  
"I just down get it!" Sakura whispered, "He was a total jerk when I first met him... but then he suddenly became so nice..."  
  
"Haven't you heard that people change, Sakura?" it was Meilin's turn to sigh.  
  
Both knew that Sakura would probably find happiness with Syaoran, they knew they couldn't give up. Meilin and Tomoyo had both been best friends with Sakura, just a few days ago, they had found out the real truth. She was never really happy, always hiding behind a cheerful mask, as she cried out inside. She deserved this happiness, complete and true happiness.  
  
Sakura looked dumbfounded.   
  
"You completely hopeless!" Tomoyo cried, waving her hand about in the air.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, she needs sometime alone." Meilin gestured Tomoyo to follow her. As they started to walk away from Sakura, Meilin turned around, "Think about this Sakura, why did you even choose to stay at his house when you were kicked out, not only because of Xiao Long and Hikaru, what else? You could've asked me or Tomoyo... And another thing, why do you always feel so warm and shy towards my cousin? Think about it Sakura..." with that said, Meilin and Tomoyo both walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
"You didn't have to be that harsh you know." Tomoyo pointed out, slightly giggling. Both her and Meilin were a good distance away from Sakura, so the conversation was unhearded of to Sakura.  
  
"I had to." Meilin said sternly, "If I wasn't, nothing could get through her."   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Let's just hope she realizes it."  
  
"And in time..." Meilin told her nervously, "Knowing my cousin, he isn't that forgiving..."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes immediately filled with worry.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura leaned back against a tree, her emerald eyes stared blankly at the passing white clouds. Her mind was racing, her heart was beating loud, 'Think about this Sakura, why did you even choose to stay at his house when you were kicked out, not only because of Xiao Long and Hikaru, what else? You could've asked me or Tomoyo... And another thing, why do you always feel so warm and shy towards my cousin? Think about it Sakura...' Meilin's words kept popping inside her mind, but she could never answer any of those questions.  
  
Her stomach growled loudly, signaling that it was time for some lunch. She opened her baby pink backpack and peeked inside, she found half of a sandwich and a box of grape juice. She also noticed something quite peculiar, she pulled it out. It was the same bear that Xiao Long and Hikaru had given her. She traced the outline of the bears small delicate face, flashes of the time she spent with Syaoran glared in her mind.   
  
Running around his backyard when they were only children...  
  
The electric shock that was sent through her when she and Syaoran had both reached for the book...  
  
Syaoran's sad face as six year old Sakura was pulled away, and into the car...  
  
How he helped her clean up the wound...  
  
His genuine expression when he said those three words...  
  
Sakura's emotions started to rush through out her whole body, fighting all the fog that clogged up her heart and mind. She knew the answer, it was clear as the blue sky. She did love Syaoran, even though it took her awhile to finally realize everything... she knew. She should've of noticed this even when she was younger, when she was spending time at the Li mansion, she did fall in love with him. It was late, but better then never... right?  
  
Sakura jumped up, her hopes and spirits high, as she started her search for Syaoran.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura had searched everywhere, she was running towards the huge water fountain, her breath panting from all the running she had done. She stopped behind a tree, just to get her energy back, she was about to leave when she heard two very fimilar voices.  
  
She peeked through the corner, only able to see messy chestnut colored hair, tangled with traces of black hair. She stepped in front of the fountain to see the whole horrific scene. There stood Syaoran and Faye, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Even though Sakura was dense, she knew what was exactly going on.  
  
"Syaor-ran..." she stuttered, making the couple pull away.  
  
Faye's eyes was filled with victory and satisfication.  
  
It seemed as if Syaoran's eyes had instant come back to life. "Sakura?" he said weakly, his eyes wide.  
  
Sakura tried to blink back the tears.  
  
"I told you, bitch, your a selfish slut, you don't deserve anything." Faye chuckled, "I can't believe you actually thought Syaoran actually loved you!" She let out a haughty laugh.  
  
"No- Sakura-" Sakura didn't even let Syaoran finish his sentence as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
Syaoran turned to Faye, "What the hell did you do?" his eyes filled with fire.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her anymore. You'll be able to go back to your normal life!" Faye told him, smirking evilly.  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?' Syaoran thought angrily, wanting to whip out his sword and just slice it across Faye's throat. Something finally hit him... something was going to happen... something terrible...  
  
He had to find Sakura... now.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura finished her last few classes of the day, her smile staying exactly the same, not a single twitch was seen. She sat up straight and stared at the chalkboard. Scenes of Syaoran and Faye together flashed in her mind... 'I can't believe it...' she silently wailed in her mind.  
  
When the day had finally ended, Sakura rushed out of the high school as fast as she could, trying her hardest to ignore every single person, even her best friends. She was walking home, tears were flowing down her cheek, "Why Syaoran, why?" she asked quietly.   
  
Suddenly a small eerie voice called out to her, 'Sakura...'  
  
"Who is it?" she immediately raised her defences up.  
  
'I can help you... come to Penguin Park... child... I can take away the pain...' the voice whispered, it was as if the voice was right beside her, but when she looked over she saw no one...  
  
She immediately turned around and headed towards Penguin Park...  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: ayai ayai! this chapter was harder to write than I thought!! eeppp soo bad... such a bad bad writer... eep shouldn't say anything since my friends always argue with me about this... so i should just shut up... lol anyways please review!! REVIEW!!!!! GAHHHH!!! i'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but it may take awhile for it to be posted (no internet remember?) ehehe...   
I KNOW!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE THEN... I WON'T POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!! so if I don't see at least 7 people that sign the guestbook in my website I won't post up a chapter!! WAHAHAHAH!!! so evill...  
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ ... go there now!!] 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Confrontation

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!! heehe over 200!! tho my goal is over 300 thas okay i guess... heres chapter sixteen  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Confrontation  
  
'Why...' Sakura thought, the image of Syaoran and Faye made her angry and disgusted. 'Why did he even confess his love? Why?' she shouted mentally. Tears fell one by one, she was coming closer to Penguin Park, she could already see the crown on the slide.  
  
'I can't believe I actually thought he was telling the truth...' she cried, 'How would he love me?' She remembered how he had treated her the very first day he was introduced in science class. Wiping a tear away, she stood at the entrance, confusion and hurt were running through her.  
  
Sakura stared at Penguin Park, her favourite childhood hangout place. It was every child's dream to just stay and play all day. She would usually spend and waste a whole day just running around with Tomoyo and Meilin on the swings and the slide. She smiled slightly as she remembered how they would usually be running in and out of the nearby forest and play hide and go seek.   
  
Sakura stood by the Penguin slide, tears still stinging in her eyes, trying to search for the voice that had called out to her before.   
  
"Sakura..." the faint voice was once again heard.  
  
"Where are you?" Sakura cried out.   
  
"Right here." a voice which sounded like it was right behind her.  
  
She twisted around and gasped at who she saw. A tall young woman, with dark blue hair and piercing reddish brown eyes.   
  
"Mizumi!" Sakura gasped. Suddenly long chains whipped out of no where, they wrapped around Sakura's legs, clamping her to the ground, making her helpless.  
  
"Hello, step-daughter dear." emphasizing the 'step', Mizumi's eyes suddenly turn dark and evill, she grabbed Sakura's wrist, making her flinch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura breathed.  
  
"What I should've done ten years ago." Mizumi glared at her, "You were a fool to come here, but then again, it makes it way easier for me."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura cried, fear started to overwhelm her, her senses became weak, she reached her hand to her chest, searching for her key.   
  
"Oh that's right you don't remember." Mizumi chuckled, "Do you remember the night your father died?"  
  
Sakura nodded, she clutched her key even tighter.  
  
"It was intented for you to die, but poor foolish Fujitaka, he had to get in the way, so I just eliminated him." Mizumi grinned, "But then you had to disappear to who knows where." Flames were burning in her eyes.  
  
Sakura ripped the key off of her necklace and called:  
  
"Key with the power of darkness,   
Show your true form,   
By the power of my star,  
I, Sakura, command you to release!"  
  
A bright illuminating glow shone on her palms as her staff grew larger, revealing to Mizumi a long pink staff with a star on the top. Sakura clutched it in her hands, holding it out.   
  
"So you finally reveal yourself, Cardmistress." another voice was heard on the other side of Sakura.  
  
She walked up and Sakura saw who it was, Faye. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Like mother like daughter." She whipped out the windy card, the card on the top of deck and commanded, "Windy!" A pale, yellowish spirit flew out, charging at Mizumi and Faye. Windy immediately bounced off, sending itself back into the card.  
  
Mizumi walked closer Sakura and gripped onto Sakura's wrist, which was containing her staff. Mizumi twisted her wrist.   
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears, the twisting of her wrist felt as if it was being twisted off a can, finally she screamed, not able to take the pain and dropping her staff.   
  
Mizumi smirked. "It's no use, your cards I mean, but just in case."   
  
"Sakura!" another voice called by the entrance. Sakura looked away when she saw who it was, Syaoran.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, still struggling with the chains around her legs. She looked at her staff, lying on the ground, covered with dirt.   
  
"Faye. Mizumi." Syaoran glared, noticing two other women. He had ran all around town, searching for Sakura, he was on his way back to his apartment, when he sensed two powerful black aura's and a weak pink one.   
  
"Took you long enough!" Faye chuckled.   
  
"Get out of here, Syaoran. I can handle this." Sakura told him bravely. Tears stung in her eyes, just by looking at him.  
  
Syaoran ignored Sakura's command, and brought out his sword. Before he could even whip out one of his charms, another set of chains clamped him to the ground as well. Not only were his legs wrapped, his whole entire body was wrapped, enabling him to do nothing. Only his head was visible. He was trapped, facing Sakura's direction, with Faye and Mizumi between them.   
  
Faye touched Syaoran's face. "You know, if it wasn't for all this, things could've been different..."  
  
"Don't touch me." Syaoran growled coldly.  
  
Faye fluttered her long eyelashes and gave him an evil smirk. "You can't do anything while your stuck in there."  
  
"Enough!" Mizumi shouted at Faye.  
  
"What are you? Who are you?" Sakura asked, trying to stall sometime. 'Fiery,' she commanded in mind, hoping that it would reach her cards, 'Melt the chains so I can get free...'  
  
"Don't even try that stunt!" Mizumi grinned, raising her hand, Sakura watched helplessly as Fiery was distingushed and returned to its normal state. "Now if you will cooperate..."   
  
Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran blurted out.   
  
"Silence!" Faye raised her hand and Syaoran's mouth immediately sealed shut.  
  
"MMPHHH..." flames formed in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"Now... where should I start?" Mizumi wondered, tapping a finger on her chin, "We've been sent here to destroy you and that stupid boy." referring to Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" Sakura asked meekly.  
  
"Why?" Faye mocked, her eyes turning dark and lifeless, "Because it is your very existance that threatens our future. So if we eliminate you then future will be ours to control!"   
  
"You've been a threat ever since you've been conceived, and brought into this world." Mizumi stared at Sakura evilly, "That is why you must die."   
  
"But..." Sakura cried helplessly.  
  
"All your life, we've been trying plan after plan, trying to weaken you, just for this day." Mizumi flashed her evil eyes at her, "First it was to make your life miserable, it was working for awhile of course, but then he," glaring at Syaoran, "Had to return." She picked up Syaoran's fallen sword and began to polish it.   
  
"So then we thought that maybe, since we knew that you were destined to be together, the fastest way to weaken you was by him." Faye smirked, as she circled Syaoran, "First we tried making him evil, being mean and rude to you and all that, controlling his will and heart, but then we even a better idea..."   
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, you better hurry to Tomoeda right now." Eriol concluded his phone conversation with Yelan. He knew this day would come, he had spent days preparing for it. But he was still nervous. He heard the phone click and did the same. Tomoyo and Meilin looked worriedly at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo and Meilin both asked at once.  
  
Eriol sighed, "There's no time to explain. We must hurry. She's coming, they're coming."   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other confusingly.   
  
What the hell was Eriol talking about?  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: it's a okay chapter i guess, sorta rushed. confusing isn't it? even i'm confused! ask me questions if you don't get it, but i might not cause it might be answered in the fic :) so please REVIEW!!!!! i write for reviews!! i hoped you guys liked it... (trying my hardest not ot diss myself like always)  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook!] 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Alignment

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: whoa sooo many reviews!! thanks to all of you who did review... almost fainted when i saw the reviews *blushes* anyways heres chapter seventeen  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Alignment  
  
"Eriol... What's going on? Who's coming?" Tomoyo asked him again.   
  
"Just do whatever I tell you to do, it will take too long to explain everything." Eriol stated simply.  
  
"We're here." two voices panted.  
  
Meilin looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be back at Syaoran's apartment?"   
  
"It's fine, Meilin." Eriol smiled, "They're here to help, just like you and Tomoyo." Eriol scanned the room, and then spoke, "It's time."   
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long walked up beside Eriol and nodded.   
  
Kero was tucked tight inside Hikaru's arms, "You better have a good explaination for all of this." Kero managed to wheeze out.  
  
"There's no time to waste. I'm about to drain energy from all of you," Eriol explained, scanning the room one more time, "You may feel weak but it will be worth it." A long slender staff was revealed, Eriol was clutching it in his hand, the gold rod being wrapped by his warmth and the full sun and glistening moon shaped objects(i hope that's right.) was seen placed at the top. Eriol closed his dark blue eyes and chanted quietly.   
  
Hikaru, Xiao Long, Meilin and Tomoyo began feeling tired as the process was gone through. Twinkles of light was flickering around the whole entire room.   
  
Then Eriol spoke quietly,   
  
"From the heavens above,  
To the hell that is imprisioned down below,  
From far beyond,  
Time after time,  
Align the gates,   
Bring us together,  
Fate with fate..."   
  
Eriol's eyes flew open. The others watched in awe as the room grew brighter from the center floor. It was shining, revealing a scene of twinkling stars, floating on the sheet of blackness. "Now I, Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed, command you to open!" Eriol concluded, causing the whole room to illuminate brighter than before. Nothing could be seen, only a room filled with light...  
  
~*~  
  
"You see," Faye touched Syaoran's frustrated face, "He was so easy to control, just by the flick of a switch he would be completely under our control."   
  
The slight touch that Faye had given Syaoran caused him to grunt loudly from the wrap of chains around his mouth. Faye glared at him.   
  
Mizumi turned back to Sakura, "We couldn't believe that it was so easy to manipulate two of the strongest magicians in all time." she shrugged, "But it makes our job even easier."   
  
"Job?" Sakura squeaked. 'I need to bid more time...' Sakura's wheels turned in her mind, she was racking her brain endlessly trying to find a solution for the situation she was stuck in.   
  
"Yes... we were sent by Mistress Apsu, she has given us the power, to surpass your strength." Mizumi smirked, "Let's not worry about that, you will soon meet her, all in time dearie."  
  
"Why would you even work for such an evil woman?" Sakura protested. 'Think Sakura, think!'   
  
Syaoran felt so useless, he didn't know what Mizumi and Faye were up to, but he knew whatever it was, it was not good. He struggled against the chains, but everytime he managed to loosen a chain, it seemed as if the chain had rewrapped, but even tighter. 'Sakura...' Syaoran wanted to call out, but was only to call through his mind.  
  
"Because you just had to kill him didn't you? The one I loved, the only one I ever loved..." Mizumi choked, tears began forming in her eyes, "Just because you had the power, you didn't even show any sympathy, you just killed him!"   
  
"Who?" Sakura echoed, not knowing what the woman was talking about.  
  
"When he had died, the only one who came for me was Mistress Apsu... she gave me power to avenge his death." Mizumi continued, ignoring Sakura's question, she glared at Sakura.  
  
"Mother, stop your babbling!" Faye interrupped, "Mistress Apsu will not be pleased when she arrives."   
  
Mizumi nodded and turned back at Sakura, "Now let the fun begin." Her hand began to glow, imiting a silver light, finally a small orbs was revealed, it had seemed to have electricity surging through it.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen in distress. 'Not good...'   
  
Mizumi's eyes seemed to change to a dark crimson color, as she tossed the electric orb at Sakura. She formed two other orbs, replicating from the first one, and tossed them to Sakura as well.  
  
Sakura immediately called on the shield card, but it was no use, all three orbs just passed through the wall and hit Sakura right near the stomach. She screamed in pain as the electric surges zapped through her body. The chains were no help either, it seemed that it helped conduct more electricity, and zapped her legs even with more heat and pain. Sakura had gotten a electric shock before, but never was it ever like this. The electricity seemed like snakes, snakes that gripped and squeezed her body tight, unabling her to breathe or move. The electic surges began to die down. Burn marks were marked on her delicate skin, sweat was dripping down her forehead. Her breath was short but stable, her heart was racing, beating nonstop.  
  
"How about another round, Cardmistress?" Mizumi smirked, pleased at her success.  
  
"Not now, mother." Faye warned, "She's coming."  
  
Syaoran stared at the beaten up Sakura, wanting to rip himself out of the chains and just protect Sakura. Hearing Faye remark, he glanced at the sky, noticing it had changed a darker color than ever before. It was pitch black, not a single star was seen.  
  
"Oh, fine. We'll continue this when the Mistress arrives. That's when the fun will really begin." Mizumi smirked.   
  
Both Mizumi and Faye stood on the grass, positioning themselves between Sakura and Syaoran. They both raised their arms and spread their hands wide open. Beams of light were shot out of their hands, and created a large hole. A blueish light shone from the hole, but Sakura and Syaoran both sensed that all it was filled up with was evil.  
  
Silence was cast in the air. Only sounds of leaves ruffling, the thunder in the dark sky rumbled, and the squeaking of the swing was heard. Fear was drenched inside Sakura and Syaoran's mind.   
  
Suddenly, bolts of lightening cracked in the sky, illumating the black sky, the thunder seemed to boom even louder as a body rose out of the hole.  
  
'Apsu.' Sakura and Syaoran's minds seemed to predict at the same time.   
  
"Mistress Apsu..." Mizumi and Faye greeted, in a tone without any emotion or feeling. It was almost zombie like.  
  
Sakura nearly screamed at the sight before her. Apsu was standing right before her, it seemed as her already weaken body was breaking apart from the sight. The evil reeking from Apsu was tremendous. She had long silver colored hair, it seemed as if there was traces blood drenched into her hair because a thick red liquid was dripping from her hair and onto the ground. Her eyes were completely grey, not a single hint of emotion or heart could even be recognized in Sakura's mind. Apsu wore a long black dress with a few tears here and there. She clutched a staff in her hand, it was slender and black with a black moon and sun shaped objects on the top. Something on Apsu had distingushed in Sakura's mind, something that she will never forget, if she survives. It was a black scar on her right cheek, the dried blood could still be seen on the corner of the cut.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," Apsu breathed, causing both Sakura and Syaoran to cringe, "Your time is up."   
  
Sakura was speechless, 'Say something... do something!'   
  
"I've never thought that this day will ever come, after years of waiting and planning, it is all for this day." she cackled.  
  
Sakura mentally called Fiery, hoping that something would work and save her from this nightmare. Fiery didn't even come close to Apsu, just like Mizumi and Faye, fiery was distingushed.  
  
"Did you really think that stunt would work? Mistress Apsu is ten times stronger than me and my daughter combined." Mizumi laughed evilly.  
  
"Silence!" Apsu commanded, causing Mizumi and Faye to drop to their knees, "You have helped me this far, and appreciate all that you have done for me, do not make me regret anything." Her eyes pierced through Mizumi and Faye's cowardly bodies.  
  
"Now... what should I do... what is the best way to make you suffer?" Apsu leaned closely and stared at Sakura's frightened emerald eyes. Her eyes rolled to the corner, after she had heard the rustling of Syaoran's chain. "Hmmm... So this is him..."   
  
"Leave him alone." Sakura said bluntly, "You want him not me." 'Where is Eriol, Meilin and Tomoyo when I need them?!?!' she thought, panicing.  
  
"Precisely my dear," Apsu traced the outlines of her face, "But won't it be wonderful if you were killed by the hands of the one you loved?"   
  
Sakura looked at her in horror, "Leave him out of this."   
  
Syaoran struggled even harder, ignoring the grip the chains as it got even tighter, he knew where Apsu was going, he would rather die himself than kill Sakura.   
  
"On the contrary, it will be fun to see you squirm before you die." Apsu chuckled, her eyes widen, and her right hand was raised in the air.  
  
Mizumi and Faye watched quietly but happily as the scene started unfold.   
  
The chains finally let go of Syaoran, he sighed in relief, as the burn of the chains still was burning on his skin. Suddenly Syaoran cried out in agony and dropped to the ground, his mind began turning blank, just plain darkness, with no way out. 'What's going-' his thoughts were blanked out, nothing was in the young warrior's mind. Sakura watched sadly as his amber eyes became dialated and cold. She had seen these eyes once before, when she found him at the fountain with Faye...   
  
'After everything...' Sakura sobbed in mind, 'It has to all end like this..."   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: AYAIII!!!!!! was that okay? was it at least decent? sorry for cutting it there and taking so long to post up another chap, but remember i don't have any internet, so be patient. I'll probably post up the next chap soon, but it all depends on the reviews, I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! try to make them long pwease... i like reading them so please please review!!! AND MAKE SURE YOU GO TO MINE AND MY FRIENDS' WEBSITE!!!!   
  
****IMPORTANT!! if you don't wanna read the other crap, at least read this!!: if anyone would like to post their fanfics on our site please email me myrna_y99@hotmail.com or the site's email magical_trio@epals.com, we don't have many fics up there yet, since the site isn't fully finished, but yea, it doesn't matter what kind of fanfic it is, as long as it is about an anime got it? send me the link to your fanfic on ff.net OR you can just go to the site for more info on posting up fics. THANKS! ^.^****  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook!] 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Joined Fates

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: again, thanks for all those review, here's chapter eighteen.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Joined Fates  
  
Sakura stared in horror, as she looked into Syaoran's cold eyes. "I said leave him out of this." Sakura repeated, this time with a harsher tone.  
  
"It won't be as fun." Apsu said simply, narrowing her eyes. She stroked the scar on her face and smirked.  
  
Sakura watched as the controlled Syaoran sauntered towards his sword that was laying on the ground and gripped the sword tightly. Syaoran's blank, emotionless amber eyes just stared plainly at Sakura.   
  
She could hear Mizumi and Faye chuckling on the side, whispering to one another. "Syaoran... please... snap out of it." Sakura pleaded, as he neared closer to her.   
  
"He can't hear you!" Faye's high pitched voice squeaked, breaking into a laugh.   
  
Syaoran stalked over, one step at a time, inside his mind, the real Syaoran was fighting against darkness, just trying to break out of the spell.   
  
Sakura sucked in her breath as she stared at his emotionless eyes. They were both face to face, Sakura was searching frantically, for a sign, anything that could bring Syaoran back. But Syaoran had just stood there, looking at her, gripping onto the sword.   
  
"Kill her." Apsu ordered.  
  
Syaoran swung the sword, laying it on Sakura's skin.   
  
Sakura felt the cold blade on her skin, sweat dripped down her forehead, she just wanted to fade away. "Syaoran..." Sakura cried, a tear falling, managing to fall right on Syaoran's hand.  
  
For a brief moment, Syaoran's eyes seemed to come back to life.  
  
"I said kill her!" Apsu shrieked, her silver hair flying messily.  
  
The sword fell right to the ground. "Please Sakura... whatever happens, forgive me." Syaoran told her sadly.  
  
"How can this happen?" Apsu shrieked, noticing that Syaoran had regained consciousness, "No matter, you will die sooner or later." She held out or hand, her palm facing up and closed her fingers.  
  
Syaoran's eyes immediately warped back to the same one's before and the sword was once again back into his hands.  
  
Sakura struggled frantically, trying to free herself from the chains. But of course, it was no use, she knew that it was her time to die. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks, "I'll still forgive you, Syaoran." she told him quietly.  
  
Syaoran moved in one swift movement, the sword gripped in his hand, aiming right towards Sakura's neck. Suddenly a small figure flew by, and the sword was no where to be found. Syaoran crumbled onto the ground.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.   
  
Apsu, Mizumi and Faye's eyes all widen from shock and anger. "Who's there?" they all shouted angrily.  
  
"How dare you?" two small voices asked sternly.   
  
Apsu, Mizumi and Faye all turned to the entrance of the park and saw two small children, both no older than six. Both had those similar honey and amber colored hair and those enchanting emerald green eyes.   
  
"You two!" Mizumi gasped.  
  
Suddenly six other figures were appeared right behind them. It was Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and three other strangers.   
  
"You three again." Faye stated smugly, "I thought we got rid of you."  
  
"Sending out people to do your own dirty work won't work on us." one of the unknown figures replied. Emerald flashed through the darkness.   
  
'Who are these people?' Sakura thought, her body calming as she saw her best friends standing among them. Lightening cracked and Sakura gasped softly at the sight, she knew almost immediately who these people were. One of them was dressed in a battle costume, something only Tomoyo could whip up, but what got Sakura the most was she looked exactly like her. The same honey colored hair and the emerald eyes, except she looked way more stronger and taller. 'That has to be me... from the future?' Sakura thought, remembering the note she had read when she first met Hikaru and Xiao Long. The two other figures also looked like people she knew, they both looked like Syaoran and Eriol, but just the other person, they seemed way stronger.  
  
The older looking version of Syaoran dashed towards Sakura and whipped out his sword. "You know, its werid, looking at the younger version of your own self." his intense fiery amber eyes looked at her. His sword cutting the what was unbreakable chains they clamped Sakura to the ground.   
  
"Why you..." Apsu spat, her staff shooting a black beam at the older Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
The older version of Sakura immediately jumped in front of them. Her staff already out, she stood in a fighting position. She took out a card and called on the Shield card. A large pink shield formed around them, including the younger version of Syaoran laying on the ground, the shield also had a light hint of green mixed into it. Apsu's attempt had failed, the black beam immediately bounced off of the shield.   
  
Apsu narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you just get out of my way."   
  
"If we did, then we would exist." the older version of Sakura shouted back.  
  
"Syaoran..." the younger version of Sakura sighed.  
  
"Please, call me Xiao Lang, it would make it easier for all of us." Xiao Lang informed her.  
  
"And call me Ying Fa." the older looking version of Sakura giggled, as she clutched the staff and maintained the shield.  
  
Xiao Lang picked up Sakura and Syaoran in one big swoop, and held them under his arms. His jumped out of the shield, and landed in front of Eriol and the others. He laid Syaoran's limp body on the ground, and settled Sakura peacefully beside him. He turned back to Ying Fa, his eyes glimmering with courage. He gripped his sword tighter and charged back into battle.   
  
"This fight has nothing to do with you!" Mizumi spat, her eyes glaring at the couple.  
  
Xiao Lang and Ying Fa stood side by side, one was holding a long sharp sword and the other bore a star shaped staff.  
  
"It does not matter." Apsu chuckled, "Do you not remember the last encounter? You were no match for me."   
  
"People change." Xiao Lang growled.  
  
"Oh, so do I, my powers have surpassed far beyond your reach." Apsu said eerily, "But your powers have changed too, for you have learned to dodge my weakest attack, the black beam you have just witnessed."   
  
"That's her weakest attack?" Meilin screeched, "Keeping that shield up must have really tired Ying Fa, by the looks of her." She glanced at Ying Fa and her ruby colored eyes filled with worry. Ying Fa was breathing heavily, and her arms and legs seemed limp.  
  
"Stay calm Meilin." the older Eriol told her.  
  
Meilin nodded, she still couldn't believe that they were all from the future. It all happened in a matter of seconds, a flash of light had illuminated the room, and suddenly, she saw three figures standing in front of Eriol. She was still in a state of confusion, for they had not explained one word. When all three of them had arrived, Hikaru and Xiao Long seemed ecstatic, but they just all nodded and ran out of Eriol's old mansion. Leaving only her and Tomoyo to rush afterwards. 'Eriol has a lot of explaining to do.' she muttered in her mind.  
  
"We'll be right back." Hikaru and Xiao Long told them cheerfully, breaking Meilin's thoughts. They rushed foward, heading straight for Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long had just nodded lightly to their parents. All four of them held up their staffs and swords into the air, and each person called on a different elemental card. Each of the elemental Sakura cards floated in front of them and out came the spirits of Windy, Earthy, Fiery and Watery.   
  
Sakura watched in awe as all four elemental cards combined, forming a large beam of light, with mixtures of green and pink, and blasted straight at Apsu. 'How did they get so strong? Even years of training won't let achieve to their level.' she questioned mentally.   
  
The light had wrapped around Apsu and her two henchmen, Mizumi and Faye. The energy beam that was wrapped around them had suddenly exploded, fogging up the scene. Everyone watched intently, hoping that it was the end of Apsu and her evil plans. But their hopes were immediately slapped back to the ground. The cloud had finally cleared up, letting everyone see what exactly the beam had caused. Tomoyo gasped. There wasn't even one scratch on Apsu, Mizumi or Faye.   
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol worriedly.  
  
"Its the turn of destiny." he told her softly, "We can only watch as fate unfolds itself."   
  
[a/n: so how was it? *sigghhh*.... i don't really want to make this a long chapter... since no one really reviews soo more chapters more reviews right?? lol i'm so selfish... this chapter might of been confusing because of all the same names and stuff, i apologize, but be prepared, its going to be like this until the end. please review!!!! i'll try to get the next chapter up asap.  
  
email me with questions or whatever (or you want to post up a fic on mine and my friends' site)... i like getting emails too!   
myrna_y99@hotmail.com   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook!] 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Diminished Hope

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: YAY!! mid terms are done!! even though i totally bombed my math, *baka* but then again now i don't have to study for any more stupid tests! and yea THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! :D heres chapter nineteen.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Diminished Hope  
  
"You can never stop me!" Apsu cackled, two quiet chuckles were heard, backing her up.   
  
"We defeated you before, and we will again." Ying Fa told them sternly.   
  
"Really?" Apsu cocked an eyebrow, "You can still defeat me when I have the upperhand?"   
  
"You have nothing." Xiao Lang spat.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Apsu asked them innocently, her eyes flashing evil, "I have more tricks up my sleeve, some you won't even believe."   
  
"Enough!" Xiao Lang shouted angrily, "Kids, I want you to go with uncle Eriol."   
  
"But dad..." the two children whined.  
  
"Now!" his amber eyes flared at them, causing them both to jump and run towards the group of spectators.   
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long both stood near the older version of Eriol, they're mini versions of the staff that Ying Fa bore and the sword that belonged to Xiao Lang both were clutched tightly in their tiny hands.  
  
Xiao Lang and Ying Fa both charged at Apsu, who just stood there calmly, her facial expression not even twitching. But Faye and Mizumi stood there nervously, flashbacks of the battle they had fought long ago, no, many years later. That day the sky was the same hue as it was that very moment, grey and gloomy.   
  
Ying Fa jumped high into the air, calling upon the sword card midway. A pink light wrapped around her staff, when the light had disappeared, it revealed a long golden sword. She rose the sword high above the air, the sword glimmered as lightening cracked in the sky.  
  
At the very same moment, Xiao Lang was raising his sword as well. Both Xiao Lang and Ying Fa slashed their sword across Apsu's blood drenched body. Not a single slice was pierced through her body.  
  
Both of their eyes widen in suprise when Apsu gave them a evil smile. She shot her arms out, blasting black orbs out of her scarred hands. The black orbs both hit them, sending them both flying backwards.  
  
"Jump!" Ying Fa immediately called.   
  
"Element wind!" Xiao Lang commanded.  
  
The wind set Xiao Lang softly on the ground, and Ying Fa had jumped up into the air.   
  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again." Apsu grinned at them mischeviously, "You are no match for me." A large orb formed in her hands, instead black, it was blood red, it reeked the smell of death.   
  
"Freeze!" Ying Fa commanded. The freeze spirit encircled Apsu creating a layer ice, freezing her dead in her tracks. Almost immediately afterwards, the ice began to crack and it shattered like glass. "It worked last time." Ying Fa muttered under her breath. Her emerald orbs were filled with frustration and content.   
  
"But this isn't last time. This is way different." Apsu reassured her. Chills went down Ying Fa's and Xiao Lang's spine. The crimson red orb still floated in her cupped hands. "I kill anyone who gets in my way."   
  
"You've killed people for no reason at all!" Xiao Lang shouted angrily.   
  
Deep within the shadows two figures stood there motionless.  
  
"Mother..." Faye whispered, "That Xiao Lang does have a point, we've watched Mistress Apsu kill so many people without any reason at all."   
  
"And your point is?" Mizumi snapped, her voice sounding very annoyed. She was tired of her daughter's constant idea of breaking away from Mistress Apsu.   
  
"My point is, maybe she might just turn around and kill us!" Faye screeched quietly.  
  
Mizumi stared at her daughter, finally realizing what she was trying to point out. Mizumi had never believed in killing innocent people, she only joined under Apsu's command was to avenge his death... Her eyes flared of conflicting, her mind not knowing which way to go, "Fine." she whispered heavily, "She's too busy killing those brats anyways, lets make a break for it!"   
  
In the corner of Apsu's grey, dilated eyes, she saw the two tip toeing figure near the trees. Holding the orb in one hand, the other shot up and waved slightly, causing two loud screams to echo through the whole entire park.   
  
Blood gushed out of Faye's and Mizumi's eyes and mouth, the blood bubbled intensely as it dripped down their lifeless bodies. Both of their blood coated bodies dropped to the ground, painted the green grass a dark crimson red.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin closed their eyes tightly, their bodies shaking from the scene.   
  
"Stupid fools..." Apsu muttered, "They were no use anyways." She averted her eyes back to Ying Fa and Xiao Lang, finding them both sending fire spirits at her. "Enough of this nonsense!" Apsu shrieked, letting go of the orb in her hand.   
  
Xiao Lang and Ying Fa both tried to dodge the deadly orb, but something immediately happened, their bodies were frozen right in place. The blood colored orb was headed straight for them, with no way for them to get out.  
  
"Mommy!" Hikaru cried.  
  
"Daddy!" Xiao Long shouted.   
  
Both small children towards their parents and cried, "Shield!" A pink shield and green shield formed right in front of Xiao Lang and Ying Fa. The orb stopped right in front of them.   
  
"Get out of here!" Xiao Lang shouted.   
  
"Xiao Lang..." Ying Fa murmured, her voice shaky and nervous.  
  
The orb had continued moving, instead of its normal, fast speed, the shield had managed to slow it down. But it was still no use. The orb hit them, sending them both backwards unconscious, or maybe even dead.   
  
The older version of Eriol clenched his fists, the grip on his staff tightened, he wanted to help them so badly but something immediately stopped him. 'Remember Eriol, whatever happens, you take care of them. And don't you dare try getting yourself killed.' Ying Fa's sweet voice echoed in his mind. "Hikaru, Xiao Long, get back here." Eriol called out sternly, his words harsh.  
  
"But..."   
  
"Now!" he shouted.  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long both sauntered slowly, tears running down their shock striken face, their emerald eyes filled with saddness and guilt.   
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang both laid side by side, their bodies motionless. No sign of life stirred upon them.   
  
With Ying Fa and Xiao Lang both gone, Apsu averted her attention to the crowd of spectators standing at the entrance. She stood in front of them, her blood drenched body towering before them, creating a dark shadow on all of them. Her eyes stared evilly at Sakura and Syaoran, "First, I will take the ones you love, then you'll be the only one left standing." a grin spread from side to side, "Then the future will be mine."   
  
'The one you love...' the words echoed in Sakura's mind. Sakura looked down and saw Syaoran, his chestnut hair was partically covering his eyes, but Sakura had noticed the crinkle on his forehead. His chest heaving lightly as his entire body moved constantly on the spot he laid on.  
  
"I'm sorry... Sakura..." his breathless voice rang in her ears.   
  
'What?' Sakura jumped, looking at him even closer, his eyes were closed shut. Suddenly her whole entire body felt cold, something was terribly wrong. The crinkle that was Syaoran's head had disappeared, his struggling arms and legs were now limp. "No..." Sakura whispered, trying to block the worst thought that could enter her mind. 'I will take...' Tears began to form in her eyes rapidly, "Please..."   
She looked around helplessly, trying to get someone to help her. "Open your eyes!" Sakura cried, shaking Syaoran vigourously. She laid her hand softly onto his chest, searching for a pulse, searching blindly for something to hold onto. Nothing. "Open your eyes!" she cried again, this time with a harsher tone. Still nothing.   
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Meilin rushed over, crouching down beside her.   
  
"I can't hear a pulse..." Sakura sobbed.   
  
Meilin quickly grabbed for Syaoran's wrist when suddenly Syaoran's limp body began to hover above the ground.   
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked confusingly.   
  
Syaoran's lifeless body floated in front of Apsu, "First him, and then everyone else." she told Sakura eerilly. Her hands waved slightly, and Syaoran's body immediately stood in the standing position.   
  
Sakura's eyes widen in realizement, she raced over and embraced Syaoran's unconscious body, "Please... Just kill me already. And leave everyone else alone..." she sobbed. Her mind drained out all the voices that were calling out, she only wanted to focus on her last moment.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol and Meilin shouted in unison.  
  
"No..." Tomoyo's sad voice whispered. 'I'm just standing here, I can't even help her... and I call myself her best friend.'   
  
Eriol's hand settled on her shoulder, "There's nothing that you can do, it's all up to Sakura and Syaoran." He had heard bits and pieces of Tomoyo's mind conversation, all he could do was comfort her, and watch helplessly. 'But there is something you can do...' a voice called out to him.  
  
"How?" Tomoyo cried harshly, "We all watched Ying Fa and Xiao Lang try to destroy her, but what happened? They got themselves killed!" She glanced over at the dead bodies that belonged to Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.   
  
Apsu's grey, anger filled eyes stared motionless at Sakura. Sakura's eyes stared back at her, her gaze not fazing, it was her fault that Apsu ever arrived here in the first place. She just wanted it to all just go away...  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: AHHHH!!!! that sucked. yes i no i'm really bad at writing actions scenes, besides, i have absolutely no inspiration right now. It took me soooo long just to write this one short chapter... AYAII!! too much studying blew up my brain big time! Anyways, review, if i'm satisfied i'll leave it, but if everyone agrees, when I have no time, I'll try to rewrite this chapter. so review and if you want, email me! (i love getting emails lol) myrna_y99@hotmail.com...  
  
  
*************IMPORTANT*******************  
  
********I'm looking for fics to post up on the site that my friends' and I are working on[scroll down], anyone have any suggestions email to tell me or review and put it there. THANKS SOO MUCH!! -- oh yea, chibiwinwin is a excellent drawer, so when she posts up her fanart on the site i'll tell you ppl and you better go check it out! HER ART IS AMAZING!!!!!!! keke...*********   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	20. Chapter Twenty : Lighting the Way

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: WOW!!! so many reviews lol i'm soo happy... i would've gotten this chap written and posted up earlier but i was side tracked with my newest ficcy, Moonlit Candles. I would really appreciate it if everyone read and review my other fics! Anyways enough of my babbling...  
  
Chapter Twenty: Lighting the Way  
  
Apsu stared at Sakura and the unconscious Syaoran blankly. The unforgiving grey sky illuminated, as lightening cracked and thunder rang through the silent air. Light seem to shine through her dead grey eyes, as memories began to flash inside her mind. The scene before her reminded her too much of...  
  
~*~  
  
"Please master..." a young petite girl with silver locks and innocent greyish blue eyes cried. She stood in front of a young man with brown ruffled hair and dark brown eyes, he looked no older than she was. Three figures stood inside a dark chamber, glass tubes and containers were stacked high on the tables.   
  
"I gave you a mission and you failed, now you must suffer the consequences." a tall muscular man towered over the two of them, he had jet black hair, and dark crimson eyes. The glasses that the man wore glared from the fire that was glowing from the fire pit, his eyes flashed with uncontrollable anger, he was going to burst at any moment.   
  
"But he has nothing to do-" the silver haired girl protested. Akiko was a orphen, abandoned by her parents at a very early age. The man who stood in front of her, the most powerful magician ever known, had took her in. Showing her the secrets of the world of magic and hate. Akiko had learned well, she had almost reached her full potential, and maybe surpass the master as well. But along with the magic, she was taught to shut herself out of the world beyond, hating anyone that wasn't herself or her master. That was until she met the brown haired boy who was sneaking around the castle...   
  
"Silence!" the taller man commanded.  
  
"Please... Master... I beg of you..." Akiko sobbed.  
  
"Akiko, you must learn that you can never love anyone. Loving someone will be the destruction of your well being." he explained angrily, "I can't risk anything." His crimson eyes flashed sadness for a brief moment, but they turned back into their cold, hard normal state.   
  
Akiko's eyes widen, as she noticed her master wave his hands. She spun around quickly to find the one she loved, and the only one she could ever love had blood bubbling through his mouth, nose and eyes, until finally he was drenched into a pool of blood. "I'm so sorry..." she breathed, her heart and soul faded into nothingness, 'I will avenge your death.' she thought angrily, masking her emotion from her master.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master..." Akiko's sly voice slurred.  
  
"Yes what is it." he snapped, as he placed the glass tubes back onto the wooden racks.  
  
"Do you remember that day, when you killed my only love, along with my heart and soul?" she asked sweetly, but with a evil edge to it.  
  
"Yes." her master replied bluntly, "If it wasn't for that day, you wouldn't be so powerful. I think you have even surpassed my powers."  
  
"It doesn't matter that I have surpassed anyone. I just want to accomplish something that I have been wanting for three years. Three years of suffering and pain will end today. I will avenge his death... then I can finally set myself free from this hell hole." Akiko's eyes flared with hatred and anger. Since it was almost impossible to kill her master, magically, since they were both magically connected, she would have to go another route. She whipped out a sword and smirked, "You don't know how much I wanted this day to come."   
  
"You can't stop me." her master stated calmly.  
  
"Oh, but I can." she waved her arm slightly, "Since I can't kill you with magic, it doesn't mean I can't use magic to assist me to send you to your grave."   
  
He moved frantically, not getting no where. "How dare you..."   
  
"You killed the one that I loved, I will never forgive you!" Akiko screamed, slicing the sword through, causing her master to be cut in half.   
  
His eyes became wide, his whole entire body became pale, his heart went faster. He stared down at disbelief, blood gushed out of his body rapidly. His heart raced even faster until it suddenly stopped.  
  
~*~  
  
Apsu stared at Sakura and Syaoran once again, hatred, pain, and anger overwhelmed her emotions. "No one ever gave me a chance to be happy, actually no one even cared." she spat quietly.  
  
"Please..." Sakura repeated over and over, her voice becoming more quiet each time.  
  
"If I was no ever happy, why should anyone else have the chance?" Apsu asked hysterically.  
  
~*~  
  
The younger version of Eriol stood there panicing, 'There must be something that I can do...' He stared past the towered Apsu and saw two figures emerging from the ground. They were stumbling trying to pull themselves up. His hopes soared when he figured out who they were. Xiao Lang and Ying Fa. 'So they weren't dead at all... But then that was a full blown attack from Apsu... How could anyone survive such an attack?' he wondered. 'The light... the dark... the past... the present... the future...' the words echoed in his mind. 'The past...?' Eriol's mind wondered, 'Could it be?' A light bulb flicked on inside his mind, his navy eyes looked around the park, noticing something that could hopefully destroy Apsu.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran... 'The past...' something whispered in his mind.  
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang... 'The present...'   
  
He averted his eyes to the two children standing beside the older version of himself. Hikaru and Xiao Long... 'The future...' Eriol turned and came face to face with his future self. The older Eriol nodded in understanding, as if he been sent the exact same information.   
  
Eriol walked up to the older version of himself, "How is this going to work then?"  
  
"I read an old prophecy in one of my textbooks. I remember it was something like;  
  
When the time is right, when all hope in gone.  
Two will face the most deadliest situation,  
Then the light will finally arrive,  
Setting the past, present and future into final peace."   
  
"So we can't do a damn thing?" Eriol spat angrily.  
  
The older version of himself nodded slightly.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo's sobbing voice cracked the silence between the two mirror beings.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright." Eriol tried to assure his beloved, 'I hope...' he added in his mind.   
  
'Auntie warned me about this... But I just couldn't believe her...' Meilin thought angrily, kicking herself mentally.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why can't Syaoran come too?" a ten year old Meilin asked eagerly, her raven hair was tied up into her traditional buns.   
  
"Meilin, when the day comes, you will understand why... Why everything is the way it is..." Yelan told her.  
  
Meilin came back from her flashback, but something bothered her. The way Yelan had explained to her, it was as if she had something to hide. 'Is it possible that auntie knew what was about to happen?' Meilin wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stared at Apsu, not wanting to avert her gaze anywhere else. "I love Syaoran with all my heart, even though I might have realized it a little to late, I know now that I would give my life just for him."  
  
"How touching... But did anyone listen to any of those words when they came out of my mouth? Why should I even give a damn?" Apsu's voice cracked, struggling through the words. "I'll be nice, I'll kill you both! That way you can be together forever." Apsu screeched.  
  
"I love you Syaoran..." Sakura cried, tears rolled down her cheek. Her Sakura cards laid sprawled on the floor, her staff clung to her hand loosely as her grip tightened around Syaoran's neck.  
  
Apsu pale arm turned into a sword, blood dripped onto the ground as the transformation was processed. "Perish!! Suffer the pain that I had to go through..." With the sword high in the air she swung right towards Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
Right when the sword was right above their heads, a bright white light surrounded the two.   
  
"What's this?" Apsu shrieked. Her pale body starting to shrivel and turn translucent.  
  
"I told you..." a voice behind Apsu said full of determination, "We've beaten you once before, and we can destroy you again."   
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang stood side by side, their hands wrapped around the other, the Love card floated in front of them.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Xiao Long and Hikaru both squealed happily. They watched curiously as their parents as a pale pink orb, mixed in with a pale green, was formed around them. Surrounding the exterior of the pink and green orb was a bright light, breaking the grey of the sky slightly.  
  
"Xiao Long..." Hikaru whispered quietly, in her hands was a card, the word Hope was printed on the bottom. It was glowing immensely, sending warmth through Hikaru's entire body. She loosen the grip on the card slightly, which caused it to float in front of both Xiao Long and Hikaru.   
  
"What's going on?" Xiao Long asked confusingly.  
  
A orb formed around the twins as well, instead of a pale pink and green orb, it was a light blue orb with a bright light emitting on the outside. The thunder and lightening was silenced, everyone remained motionless, the air became still and all attention was turned to the two glowing orbs.  
  
Two white beams shot from the orbs that contained the two pairs. The beams aimed right towards Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
Sakura looked around confusingly, 'What's happening?' she asked herself. First the shield that stopped Apsu from killing them both, and now, the white beams that was heading right towards herself and Syaoran.   
  
Suddenly all her Sakura cards were surrounding her, creating a circle around her and Syaoran. They began to spun around her rapidly, she could barely see the images that were shown on her cards. The white beams hit her spinning cards and a white light shot into the sky. Light shone through out the park, blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Apsu screamed, her eyes flaring into a deep crimson red. She swung her sword shaped hand once again, but she screamed when she contacted with the orb that surrounded Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"All the suffering you have caused... It ends now." Ying Fa stated calmly.  
  
Sakura's eyes looked up, trying to find out what was going on, but the light had glared her eyes as well. When she could finally see what was before her, she saw a piece of paper, shaped exactly like one of her Sakura cards. The card floated right in front of her. Sakura read the small printed words at the bottom, "Fate...?" 'What is this?' Sakura wondered curiously. The Fate Card was like no other card that Sakura possessed in her deck. It was completely white, along with the symbol of her trademark. The card had an image of a pale blue angel, her hands were clasped together, as if they were praying. The angel seemed to have a certain glow around the edge of its body and a large light pink colored heart was seen in the background.   
  
"Sakura..." a voice beside her breathed. It was Syaoran.  
  
His voice rung in her ears, happiness overwhelmed her, "Syaoran...?" Sakura looked up, realizing that his eyes were open, she could see the life dancing inside, "Your alive!"   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"I'm not sure..."   
  
"Use the card Sakura!" Eriol's voice reminded. He watched patiently and hope ran through his veins as he watched the scenes unfold.   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin were hugging one another, there hearts were racing. It was hard to tell what was happening, the white light, if things were heading towards the better route.  
  
The beams from Ying Fa and Xiao Lang and the beam from Hikaru and Xiao Long were both still sending energy and power to the center orb between them.   
  
Sakura glanced at Eriol for a moment and then tightened her grip on her staff.   
  
"This is it Apsu..." Xiao Lang spat.  
  
"You can never stop me!" Apsu screamed, her arms shielding her eyes from the light before her.   
  
"Fate! Rid us of the darkness that fall upon the light!" Sakura commanded, she felt a new rush of energy and power surging through her. The light that was feeding into her was tremendous, her heart and soul seemed to glow immensely. Her warmth was shared with Syaoran, who was still weak after awakening from the spell.  
  
A small pale spirit flew out of the white card, everyone stared at the spirit in awe. She was strikingly beautiful, her waist length silver hair and her pale blue dress matched her pale skin. The spirit floated in front of Apsu.   
  
Apsu, who tried to ignore the light that was blinding her, swung her sword shaped arm at the glowing spirit. She screamed in agony as the light had impacted with her dark, dead skin.   
  
"You should have been destroyed long ago, Apsu..." the older version of Eriol stated a matter of factly, his features remained untainted.  
  
"I will destroy all of you... and claim what is rightfully mine!" she screeched.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Sakura cried, hope refilling in her heart, "Fate, destroy her now!"   
  
The pale angel opened up its palms and a golden orb began to form in her hands. She held the orb in front of her face and blew the orb directly at Apsu.  
  
"This is just a pathetic waste of energy, if you expect to destroy me, your going to have do better than that." she spat angrily.  
  
"A little energy, can do a lot of damage." Hikaru piped in, her tone cheerful, as if she knew the outcome of this final battle.  
  
The orb surrounded Apsu, she screamed as she stood there frustrated. Unable to stop the spreading light that was engulfing her, she shot her eyes at Sakura and Syaoran, who were embracing each other tightly, "I will be back." her eyes cold and hard. The golden light wrapped around her whole body until her blood drenched body was seen no more.   
  
Everyone held there breath as a large explosion of light blinded everyones' sight. When the light had dimmed down, the blue sky shone down at them, the birds chirped happily, and the sun began to rise, dawning a new day.  
  
A wave of sighs washed over the crowd that occupied Penguin Park. It was over. It was finally over. The reign of Apsu had finally diminished.  
  
[a/n: AHHHHH... what did everyone think?!?! i sort of rushed... but i'm getting overexcited haha, always like this when i'm almost done my fics... hehe... so review and please read my other fics and review them too, i would really appreciate it. hmmm... one more thing, if you want me to email you if i update, then TELL ME specifically in your REVIEW! okay... i'll try to update soon... but i'll tell everyone now, the next few chaps are the concluding chaps, simple and lots of mush haha!  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Revealing the Essence...

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: hehe thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! so without further a due...  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Revealing the Essence of Time  
  
Everyone stood in silence as they listened to the birds chirping and the windy rustling through the trees. Each individual had so many thoughts racing through their mind, it was until a voice interrupped all their thoughts.   
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were cuddled in each others arms, as Hikaru and Xiao Long were sitting quietly on the damp, grassy floor.  
  
"Syaoran!" a feminine voice cried.   
  
Syaoran, who was leaning against the brick wall, trying to avoid Sakura, cranked his neck to the park entrance to see his mother. "Mother? What are you doing here?" his senses were clear, it seemed like the dark cloud that had been hovering over his head has finally disappeared. Everything washed into his mind like a giant wave, scenes of him and Sakura when they were only six, the past few months, and of course the part where he would never forgive himself. He almost had killed Sakura, his blood ran cold when he tried to think back of what would've happened if he did swing that sword at Sakura? 'But what stopped me?' Syaoran questioned himself. He remembered the one tear that Sakura had shed right when Syaoran was about to slice the sword through him, but after that, everything went completely black. The next thing he knew, was opening his eyes and staring at emerald orbs.  
  
"Yelan, you finally arrived." the younger Eriol commented, his voice replicating the older version of himself.  
  
"Eriol..." Meilin gritted her teeth, "You have a lot of explaining to do."   
  
Eriol nodded meekly, "Indeed I do, so why don't we all head towards my house, then I can explain everything."   
  
~*~  
  
All eleven people sat comfortably on Eriol's couch in the spaceous living room. It was only a small fraction of the house that belonged to Eriol, a huge old Victorian styled mansion, that had been standing since Clow Reed's existence. The sunlight cracked through the window, bringing bright, intense morning light. The unlit fireplace still had ashes sitting at the base giving it a homey feeling, and a maroon colored carpet that bore the Clow Reed signature was placed right in between all the couches.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with Meilin and Tomoyo squished in the middle.   
  
"So now that we're all here, hurry up and explain everything before I kill you." Meilin threatened in irritation. She had been left in the dark for too long, going through this battle and worrying for her best friend was torture already. She just wanted the plain truth, not some ridiculous saying from Eriol like, "we can only let fate unfold..." If she didn't get the truth, she swore that someone was sure to get a beating.   
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long were sitting on one of their parents' lap, they bounced happily, playing like normal energetic children. Eriol, the older version of himself and Yelan were the only ones that were standing. Yelan was leaning against the wall, closest to the window, where the two Eriol's were wearing a hole into the ground. Both were walking around the room, figeting back and forth with their clasped hands.   
  
"Well where do we start...?" Eriol asked nervously.   
  
"At the very beginning." Yelan suggested, coming from the wall to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Why don't you tell them." Eriol gestured to his older self.   
  
"Well to start off, this time has been altered, since the very beginning." the older Eriol started, he turned to Sakura, "Your father was never suppose to marry Mizumi. That is where time and fate was corrupted."   
  
"What do you mean by corrupted?" Sakura echoed.  
  
"Time had altered, you were going to live a life different from Ying Fa had experienced." the older replied calmly, "At first, when I saw the break in time, I thought it was a minor detail, but as the years past, I knew that something was going to happen. Something big."   
  
"When you appeared in Hong Kong, I had no idea who you were, until after you had left." Yelan added.  
  
"What kind of life was I suppose to have?" Sakura wondered curiously.   
  
"You were suppose to grow up, without your father remarrying, and capture the Clow Cards with Syaoran's help." Ying Fa explained.   
  
Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Meilin glanced at Syaoran and grinned to herself. 'Gee... these two are just hopeless aren't they?" she thought mischeviously, averting her eyes to Sakura.  
  
"Apsu had thirsted for power and domination, she wanted revenge against the world for shutting her out of everything." Eriol tried to explain.  
  
"She sent her henchmen, Mizumi and Faye after you Sakura." the older Eriol added, "But instead your father was killed."   
  
Sakura's eyes started to weld up into tears, "My father's death was caused by just a thirst of power? Why couldn't they just have killed me right then and there?"   
  
"Your father knew that something Mizumi was going to try something so he confronted her..." the older Eriol's explaination cut short, he wanted to let Sakura process the information, it was a lot of things for one person to handle at one time, "But when Mizumi had finally killed your father, she went after you. Do you remember what happened, Sakura?"   
  
"Hong Kong..." Sakura whispered faintly.  
  
"That's right... somehow, with the power buried deep within yourself, it managed to grant your wish." the older Eriol concluded.  
  
"At that time I didn't know that you were the Card Mistress or I would've kept you at the mansion." Yelan told her sadly, "It would've saved you from living through a life that you never deserved."  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly, "What's done is done, its finally over." she said quickly, she wanted to end this conversation immediately.   
  
"Meilin, why don't we go to the kitchen and get some ice cream for Hikaru and Xiao Long?" Tomoyo suggested evilly. 'Syaoran and Sakura are hopeless!' she thought, 'They already know that they both love each other. And to think of all the things they've been through.' She pulled Meilin out of her seat and grinned, "You guys go ahead and keep talking."   
  
Meilin follow Tomoyo, without any resistance into the kitchen. "Come in here Xiao Long, Hikaru."   
  
The two children nodded happily.   
  
"Everything that Apsu kept babbling about... what exactly did she mean?" Ying Fa asked, trying to steer back on track.  
  
"Apsu, or Akiko, was brought in the arms of a powerful magican, Jin Ming. Something must of have gone wrong with those two, for Akiko to turn out this way. I couldn't find a lot of information, so I can't tell you much." the older Eriol replied.  
  
"And Mizumi? How did she meet Apsu?" Xiao Lang wondered.  
  
"Do you remember that man you killed, when he was trying to destroy you and Ying Fa?" the older Eriol questioned, "The man named Seto Yao?"   
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang both nodded.  
  
"That was Mizumi's lover, she wanted revenge against you two. That is when Apsu showed up..."   
  
Xiao Long and Hikaru both charged back into the living room, the hands holding a chocolate and vanilla ice cream. They both ran to the couch which Syaoran and Sakura were occupying.  
  
They both looked sweetly and Sakura and Syaoran and asked unison, "Could you move over?"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran both nodded, they both slid their bodies over, settling in the center seats in the middle that Meilin and Tomoyo had left. Their bodies touched, and sparks began to fly once more. Their faces both turned beet red.   
  
Hikaru, Meilin and Tomoyo giggled quietly.   
  
Syaoran fidged in his seat once more, 'Do you think she would forgive me...?' he wondered, his hopes falling deeper and deeper. The scene of him holding the sword and Sakura's throat was still raw in his mind, he wasn't able to shake it off. But something kept bothering him in his mind, a small voice that he remembered repeating the word I love you, over and over again. Syaoran didn't ever get his reply from Sakura, but the moment he awoke from the spell, he knew that he had missed something big.   
  
"So that's when Mizumi and Faye had crossed over time and changed the fate of your life Sakura." Eriol concluded, "And that's basically it."   
  
Silenced washed over the room, everyone sat motionless, except for Hikaru and Xiao Long who were finding couches amusing, bouncing up and down.  
  
[a/n: OKAYY!!! AUGGHHHH!!! man this chapter was so hard to writee... MANNN ITS SOO BADD!!! you people have to agreee mann!!! sheeshhh HUGE WRITERS BLOCK!!! stupid stupid explainations... always have to mess my brains up... i hope the next two chapters won't be THIS hard AUGHH!!!!!! COOMMMEE PEOPLLLEE!!! give me IDEAS!!! ideas to rewrite this stupid chapter!!! PLEASEE!!!!! so review or email me with ideas to rewrite this chap and the following chapters! no flamess pleasee!! i know i suck... I DON'T NEED REMINDING!!!   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: In Your Arms

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: OMIGGGGOOODD!!! over 400 reviews!!! *screams* i can't believe ittt!!! this fic is doing way better than my first one... but since this is probably going to be the second LAST chapter, well depends... *sobs* i hope EVERYONE reviews... hope I can get through this chapter without going brain dead agaiN! Since a lot of people requested that this chap should have S+S, which I was planning anyway, I warn everyone, major mush warning haha (so beware Sandra, if you're going to read this!) ... tho i might not go that mushy... I have my limits!! so enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: In Your Arms  
  
"So Sakura..." Tomoyo started mischeviously, she knew that Syaoran didn't get to hear Sakura admit her love to him, and she was going to make that happen. "Isn't there something that you want to tell Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura blushed and shook her head. It was too embarassing to say those three words in front of nine other people, she wanted things to be perfect. But she wanted to punch Syaoran, those were the only words that were coming from her lips at their near death encounter, and he had to be unconscious. 'But it's going to be way harder this time.' Sakura thought nervously.  
  
"So I'm guessing that you want to stay here in Japan, son?" Yelan asked, a smile was spread on her face.   
  
"What would make you think that?" Syaoran asked, his expression remained blank.  
  
"Well..." Yelan started.  
  
"There's nothing for me in Japan, might as well go back to Hong Kong." Syaoran's voice beginning to sound farther and farther away. 'Ying Fa and Xiao Lang might have gotten together, but that's different. They met in such a different time and reality, without any pain or suffering. I've caused Sakura so much pain... There's no way that she would ever forgive me.'  
  
Sakura's heart immediately stopped. 'Nothing for me in Japan...' The words echoed in her momentarily hollow mind, each word that echoed in her mind began to rip her heart out piece by piece.  
  
Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura, she watched as she dashed out of the living room. "Sakura!" Meilin and Tomoyo both called out as she neared the exit of the living room.   
  
Meilin turned to Syaoran and glared, "Baka! How can you be so stupid!"  
  
"Both of my cute little descendents are so alike... both so disappointing at times." the older version of Eriol snickered, getting glares from both Syaoran and Xiao Lang.  
  
Syaoran stared at the floor, guilt rushed through his emotions. "What are they talking about?"   
  
"If I were you, which I am... well sort of... I would go after her." Xiao Lang grinned.  
  
Syaoran immediately jumped out of his seat and jolted out of the room.  
  
Ying Fa smiled at the two, though it seemed like they had a tougher road of finding each other, she knew it would end up the exact same way. She averted her eyes towards the seats that she knew Hikaru and Xiao Long were occupying. No one was there. "Where's Hikaru and Xiao Long?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "They told me they wanted to do something that could help those two idiots..." 'They're hopeless...' she repeated in her mind, as she rubbed her temples in frustration.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura collasped outside of Eriol's house, the lush green grass was sitting beneath her, her blurry eyes searched pointlessly at the forest that bordered around Eriol's mansion. 'So all my feelings were for nothing. He's going to leave anyway.' Sakura thought bitterly. She didn't cry, she already spent so much time crying over him.   
  
"Sakura..." a voice whispered behind her.   
  
She turned around and stared at him silently.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked nervously, his eyes not wanting to come into contact with her's.  
  
"Just wanted some fresh air." Sakura tried to lie.  
  
"You're such a horrible liar." Syaoran smiled, trying to lighten the mood between them.   
  
"When are you going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked bluntly, trying to mask her sadness and anger. 'Why is he out here? And talking to me?' Sakura wondered, her mind could think of no answer, her heart had sank to the bottom of her stomach, she would rather fight Apsu all over again then go through what she was going through at that very moment.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" Syaoran countered.   
  
Sakura immediately fell silent. Her emerald orbs began spilling tears onto the ground. "Because I want to say goodbye." 'There's nothing for me here...' the wind seemed to echo as it blew past her honey colored hair.   
  
Syaoran forced himself to look at her, "You want to get rid of me that quickly?" His hand ran through his messy chestnut hair, his amber eyes pierced through the emerald ones that was staring nervously at him.   
  
"No its just... that..." Sakura searched helplessly for the right words, tears flooded down her cheek. They were both standing under one of the cherry blossom trees that was planted in Eriol's backyard.   
  
Suddenly two bears dropped between them from out of no where. Sakura and Syaoran both looked up, finding no trace of who it could've been.   
  
"Werid..." Sakura mumbled, as she picked up the bear closest to her. It was the same emerald colored bear that Hikaru and Xiao Long had given to her.   
  
Syaoran looked at the bear and looked back up at Sakura. "This bear..." he whispered, "It made me realize everything..."   
  
"Realize what?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran's cheeks burned intensely, "Realized that I was in love with you." His features becoming sad and spoke, "But I know that you could never... All the pain that I caused you... I couldn't bear to live with that burden."   
  
The words hit her hard, she let out a sniffle. "Everything that's happen, I don't regret... "  
  
"Even when I was going to kill you with my own hands?" Syaoran asked bitterly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault... It will never be..."   
  
The mood lighten between them almost instantly, everything was finally falling into place. They both stared at each other, both clutching a bear in their hands and staring at each others eyes.   
  
They both fell silent. The wind whistled quietly, as the leaves ruffled slightly.  
  
"I love you." Sakura blurted out, breaking the silence as her tears dissapated.  
  
"And I love you..." Syaoran whispered back, pulling her in for a gentle, sweet kiss.   
  
It was as if both had waiting a lifetime for this very moment, as their lips stayed locked for what seemed as an eternity.   
  
"Whoaa..." as they both jumped from each other's arms and turned towards the source. Their faces flamed red, as they stared in disbelief at the child laying on the grass.  
  
"Xiao Long..." a small voice in the tree whined, "Look what you did!"  
  
Xiao Long rubbed his head, "Whoops..."   
  
Sakura giggled and smiled, "You guys were here the whole time weren't you?"   
  
"Why you!!" a small stuffed animal came charging towards Syaoran. Kero had manage to squeeze through Hikaru's death grip, after being captured by the two children in the air.   
  
"Kero!" Sakura spoke with a threatening tone.   
  
Kero ignored Sakura's remarked and charged towards Syaoran's finger. He latched onto it and bit it hard. "I get stuck in the apartment and look what happens!" his squeaky voice said from Syaoran's finger.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal." Syaoran scoffed, flinging Kero off his finger.   
  
Hikaru jumped from the tree and grabbed Kero before he could make another move. "See why I had to hold onto you so hard?! I should've used a card..." she complained.  
  
"Let go of mee!!" Kero whined, his tiny feet dangling from Hikaru's arms.  
  
Both Syaoran and Xiao Lang snickered.  
  
"Why were you sitting in the tree, hiding?" Sakura asked, she smiled at Xiao Long and Hikaru.  
  
"Becauseee...." they both smiled childishly, looking at both Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran both stood there, hand in hand, as Xiao Long and Hikaru stood in front of them, smiling. 'I could definitely see this...'   
  
[a/n: SOOO HOW WAS ITT?!?!?! enough mush for everyone??? well please review and expect the next chap next week!  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Set in Place

Tainted Destiny  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: LASTTT CHHAPPPIEE!!! EEKK!! it seems like a whole bunch of weights are finally being lifted from me... but not yet! still need to FINISH the chapter first... but i warn you, usually my last chapters really suck, one way or another! so anyways here gooess!!  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Set in Place  
  
"There you are..." Ying Fa chirped happily, "I told you two not to run off!" Xiao Lang was standing beside her, a slight grin was plastered on his face and their hands were locked together,   
  
Sakura stared curiously at the figures before her, 'Is this how everything is going to be in like five years from now?' she wondered.  
  
Hikaru and Xiao Long's heads both bowed to the ground, guilt was written all over their faces. "Sorry..." they both mumbled in unison.  
  
"It's okay..." Sakura piped in, patting their heads and ruffling their hair, "They didn't do anything wrong."  
  
The twins giggled happily and smiled at her.   
  
Kero muttered something under his breath from the tight grip that Hikaru was holding him under.   
  
Syaoran was standing there, a tint of red still raw on his face as he fumbled with the bear that he had dropped from out of no where. Something kept bothering him as he squeezed the bear tight. "This bear..." he whispered faintly.  
  
Six pairs of eyes blinked at him.   
  
"You into bears now?" Xiao Lang teased.   
  
"No..." Syaoran shot back immediately, shooting a glare at his older mirror image. "It's just that this bear is... well..." he mumbled, trying to find the right word.  
  
"Enchanted?" Xiao Long offered, his innocent emerald eyes blinked at him a few times. He was wearing the exact same outfit that his father was wearing, expect of course, it was much smaller, way better suited for his size.   
  
"Yea..." Syaoran muttered, then realizing something, "Hey... How do you know?"  
  
"Because it was his idea!" Hikaru squeaked, she tugged on her pink dress and gave Syaoran a wide smile.  
  
"What?" Syaoran and Sakura both shrieked in unison.  
  
Xiao Lang chuckled, "Did you ever stop and ever think why Xiao Long and Hikaru came to your time?"   
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura fell silent and went into deep thought.   
  
"Tomoyo was right," Ying Fa giggled, "You two are really clueless."   
  
Syaoran scratched the back of his head, "Then why?" he asked, his tone sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"To help you two find each other." Ying Fa told them simply.  
  
Sakura let the words sink in slowly, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well you see, Syaoran was easily manipulated by Mizumi and Faye. His memory was erased, as you probably know, Syaoran." Xiao Lang explained.  
  
Syaoran nodded for him to continue.   
  
"In order to set destiny back into its place, we had to find a solution to one of the problems." Xiao Lang chuckled, "Eriol had suggested sending Xiao Long and Hikaru to your time, since they were so good at setting up a few people." His grin became wider as he remembered the time Hikaru and Xiao Long had forced Ying and himself to make up after an intense arguement. 'If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't still be together.' he thought, smiling at his children.   
  
"So that's why I felt some strong magical presence when I was holding the bear..." Sakura observed aloud, finally putting each piece together, "And why you wanted me to live at Syaoran's place so badly... Instead of moving into Tomoyo's..."   
  
Syaoran's mind seemed to reel into deep thought, "But all the training that I had, how did Mizumi and Faye manage to control me so easily?" He shook his head in disgust as he remembered the sword high in the air, right before it was about to slice through Sakura. He raised his hand and clenched tightly.   
  
Sakura stared at him, her eyes filling with worry, 'He's never going to forgive himself...' she thought in her mind. She placed her hand over top of his shaking fist and smiled, "It's alright..." she smiled warmly at him.   
  
Syaoran's tense body seemed to relax, "So, I guess I need to thank, you two." he smiled at the twins, "If it weren't for you, I don't know how my life would even turn out."   
  
"Bah!" Kero pouted, "I knew I should've done something to these two when I had a chance."   
  
"Your welcome!" the twins chirped happily together. Hikaru jumped off of the ground, her grip tighten around Kero, causing him to choke.   
  
Sounds of laughter echoed through Eriol's backyard, everything seemed to be in complete harmony.  
  
~*~  
  
After returning inside Eriol's mansion, everyone surrounded Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Took you long enough!" Tomoyo grinned.   
  
"I was about to punch both of you, if you didn't get together after this!" Meilin frowned teasingly.  
  
Everyone had settled into the exact same place as before, except this time, Sakura and Syaoran were beside one another, playing with each other's hand shyly. Their face turned redder and redder each time they caught someone staring at them.  
  
The room suddenly went silent.  
  
"Mother, why was I sent here?" Syaoran wondered, putting two pieces together. He didn't really have to capture any cards of sort... but it was a good thing that he did come here. 'I would have never met Sakura again...' he repeated for the fifth time in his mind.   
  
"I thought you would've have figured it out by now..." his mother smiled, "A plan was set to get destiny back into place awhile ago."  
  
"Eriol, you knew about this?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol nodded, "I was the last to know."  
  
"I didn't want to tell Eriol until it was needed, I was afraid that if he knew the plan wouldn't work." the older Eriol spoke up.  
  
"I knew about everything when I was needed to open the gates of time."   
  
~*~  
  
After long conversations, everyone was back outside in Eriol's backyard. This time not to talk, but to say goodbye.  
  
"Good luck to all of you." Yelan said to the happy family.  
  
"Take care of Hitomi when she comes." the older Eriol told both Eriol and Tomoyo who were standing close to one another.  
  
Eriol nodded, "I will." smiling warmly at his love.  
  
"Now I have twice as many things to record!" Tomoyo squealed happily, causing everyone there to sweatdrop.  
  
"Good luck!" Meilin said cheerfully, giving Ying Fa a tight hug. Meilin seemed perfectly happy on the outside, with the evil threat finally being defeated, she could breathe easier, but something inside her felt jealous. Everytime she looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran she envied the happiness that they shared. It seemed as if she never really belonged.  
  
"Don't worry..." Ying Fa's reassuring voice whispered in her ear, "You'll find him... Quite soon actually.  
  
"Thanks..." Meilin mumbled back, hearing that made her spirits lift even higher.  
  
"I'm going to miss you two." Sakura sniffled as she hugged the twins that she had fallen in love with. She bent down and gave each of them a hug. She kissed Xiao Long on the forehead, giving him a quiet thank you.   
  
As she turned to Hikaru, the small little girl spoke happily, "You'll see us soon!" She had been holding onto Kero for the last few hours, Kero had not uttered one word, only his expression changed frequently.  
  
Sakura gave her a lopsided grin, "I just hope you aren't both as much trouble..."   
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang both stood behind the twins, who were also saying their goodbyes, turned around. Both had heard the small talk that the three were having.  
  
"Oh, they are a lot of trouble..." Ying Fa frowned slightly, "They just had to get Xiao Lang's agressive side." She brushed a strand of honey colored hair to the side and smiled.   
  
Syaoran laughed and took Sakura in his arms, "That's still a long way from now you know."   
  
"It's time..." the older Eriol interrupped, "Tomoyo, Meilin and Yelan is waiting for us on the other side."  
  
The older Eriol, Ying Fa, Xiao Lang and the twins stood in a circle, everyone else had moved a slight distance away from the small group. Suddenly the sky turned a pale purple, and then a large spiral blue cloud appeared high up in the sky. They all smiled and waved at the group standing back near Eriol's mansion.  
  
"Goodbyee!!" Hikaru squeaked happily, finally letting go of Kero, as they neared the blue cloud.  
  
Sakura waved back, her hand locked with Syaoran's and she smiled widely. 'I'll see you again...' she thought happily.  
  
"Destiny has finally been replaced, now the line of time will flow its course, as how it was supposed to be..." Eriol spoke his final wise speech of the day.  
  
And so, the tainted destiny that had been created by Apsu, a scorned soul, has been fix. Just like Eriol said, 'It will flow its course, as how it is suppose to be'... OR IS IT?? Life is always full of unexpected turns and twists...  
  
Fin.  
  
[a/n: FINALLY!! i know it sucks since i sat here for 4 hours and this is all i came up with. But i want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this fic. please watch for other fics that i'm going to work on.. I NEED ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN GET!!  
  
and yes, the last little tidbit, there will be a sequel... ACTUALLY ITS ALREADY UP. i let my ever so talented friend, Adesso e Fortuna write it. i only read the first chapter and i think its EXCELLENT GOO READ ITT!! yes i think its even better than all my chapters combined. the fic is called Magic Rouge [] hope you read it!!   
  
THANKS AGAIN.... finally... the grueling struggle of writing this fics is OVER!! wahaha...   
  
AND PLEASEE VISIT OUR SITEE...  
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
  
and join our message board!!  
] 


End file.
